Endless Love and Eternal Reign
by Queen of the Damned2
Summary: CHAPTER 23 IS UP
1. Default Chapter

__

There were 4 warrior sisters named Anak-su-ha-me, Akeyana, Nafatiri, and Teania. The 4 warrior sisters were born and raised in Atlantia. It was a big place with a lot of people there. Their mother Asuka-nachiko was a good fighter just like the other warrior sisters. Their father Rakanian was the leader of their city and very abusive to his children. Anak-su-ha-me is the oldest and the guardian of the magic stone, Nafatiri is the second oldest, Akeyana is in the middle and Teania is the youngest. The Atlantian's never got along with the people of Kuruelna because they called their village devil city, because the Atlantian's mainly consulted with magic. They have always been using magic for centuries. then it started getting worse, The Kuruelnians wanted their magic so they broke in one night and attacked. A lot of people were killed but Asuka-nachiko and other warriors did the best they could to protect the city. They took the precious magic stone which enabled people to use magic. The Atlantian's swore they would get it back and burn Kuruelna to the ground.

one of the people Atlantia my village was an Ishtar clan member and he told me that I will protect this village along with my four sisters, he told said to me that "I believe in you that you will lead our villagers to victory when we battle against the Kuruelnians". He also said that if we don't hurry the our magic stone will make them even stronger and possibly undefeatable. 

Sometime later the Atlantian's waited until dark to attack but didn't realize that the Kuruelnians already knew they were attacking at night. So the battle raged on and it was fire everywhere The sisters guarded each other as they recovered the magic stone Some Kuruelnians fled to Atlantia and pased themselves off as Atlantians. Hoping that one day they will rebuild their city and get revenge on the Atlantians. The Atlantian's won the battle and regained their magic stone. Then after peace settled in the city.

When they returned with the magic stone their father beat Anak-su-ha-me and she stabbed him and ran. The sisters ran after her while their mother helped the father. Their father went away leaving the mother to watch over the city. Everything seemed more peaceful with him gone but they still missed him. 3 years later some Atlantian soldiers found his nody in the desert and brought it back to Atlantia so that they can have a ceremony in honor of their father. A few years had passed and the sisters were now old enough to live on their own. They kissed their mother goodbye and a big party was held for them. There is always a party held for any warrior of Atlantian blood who has reached maturity and is leaving. They headed to Pharaoh Yami's city to start their lives their. When they arrived they stayed with their friend Yochiko, she was informed about the tragedy from her messenger Nami. Yochiko is a friend of the families and has been for 15 years.

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION**

Pharaoh Yami: He was the Pharaoh of the 18th Dynasty. He had 5 wives named Nadia, Namu, Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun. He was 20 years. He is very down to earth, calm, sexy, seductive, deep voice, kind, and caring. Owner of the Millennium Puzzle.

Priest Seto: Fairly nice at times, cares for Kisara and Priest Ishizu, doesn't know that Priest Aknadean is his father. Very demanding, the Pharaoh's cousin, His friend, self-confident and arrogant, honest to the Pharaoh and his kingdom. Owner of the millennium Rod.

Priest Aknadean: Pharaoh Aknumkanon's brother, head of the Priests, kind and caring for the people and even criminals, old, smart, wise, has a dark spirit named Zork Necrophidius and is being controlled by darkness. Owner of the Millennium eye.

Priest Mahado: Was a magician, a very sexy magician, a very nice person, didn't get along with Priest Seto too much. He had a student named Mana. The Pharaoh's most trusted servant. Owner of the Millennium Ring.

Priest Ishizu: Is in love with Priest Seto, very nice and wise, very pretty. Only priestess. Owner of the Millennium Ankh. 

Priest Shadah: Not very talkative always their when the Pharaoh is in danger. Owner of the Millennium Key.

Priest Karim: Not very talkative always their when the Pharaoh is in danger. Owner of the millennium Scale.

Mana: Very Pretty girl, Priest Mahado's student, Also studying magic lesson from her teacher. Has no millennium items.

Shimon: Was once Pharaoh Aknumkanon's Priest during his era, was one the owner of the Millennium Ankh, currently is the Pharaoh's right hand man and is very wise. 

Bakura: King of thieves from Kuruelna has a powerful monster much like the three Gods named Diabound, he watched the Kuruelnian people get killed by Priest Aknadean's army during Pharaoh Aknumkanon's era, since this incident he never liked the Pharaoh and his Priests and vowed to have revenge and collect all the millennium items for himself. 

Kisara: Blue-eyed white girl that holds a powerful Ka called the Blue Eyes White Dragon, is in love with Priest Seto. 

Anak-su-ha-me: Oldest of the 4 warrior sisters, always plotting, kills people to get what she wants, always wants it her way, uses dirty tricks, nice at times, doesn't really care about her sisters too much. Hates her father.

Akeyana: Very nice, quiet, and down to earth. Always helps people, the second from the oldest child, very strong in terms of fighting skill, sweet and kind, acts before she thinks sometimes and is in love with the Pharaoh, loves animals.

Nafatiri: Is very happy go lucky, likes to have fun, loves to party, loves the Pharaoh, hates Anak-su-ha-me, hates her father, loves animals.

Teania: Very encouraging, always willing to help, loves the Pharaoh, acts somewhat like Tea/Anzu.

Nadia: Very nice, quiet, and down to earth, doesn;t want to be married to the Pharaoh anymore because of his other wives plotting to kill her, was forced into marriage by her mother and father, has no brothers or sisters, somewhat likes the Pharaoh, loves Priest Mahado.

Hats-su-ha-met: Oldest of her 3 sisters, was also forced to marry by her mother and father, hates Nadia and Akeyana, loves the Pharaoh, sleeps around a lot.

Ra-ta-su-nat: middle child of her 3 sisters, hates Nadia and Akeyana, loves the Pharaoh, parties too much, is a belly dancer for the Pharaoh, mean, not caring, evil, jealous.

Anak-su-namun: Youngest of the 3 sisters, hates Nadia and Akeyana, expert in making poison, jealous, loves the Pharaoh and his male Priests, likes to sleep around, not caring, greedy.

Namu: Is always in her own world, doesn't really like the pharaoh, was forced to get married because her parents died, loves Priest Karim, loves all the riches, always has someone wait on her hand and foot, nice, crazy, hates Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun.

Nami: Pharaoh's messenger, loves serving people, lives in the palace, hates Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun.

Yochiko: The 4 warrior sisters friends and they have been friends for 15 years, has no mother or father, loves to cook and clean, helps children, considers the Pharaoh as a best friend, nice, wise.


	2. Celebration

__

It was late at night. Akeyana and her 3 other sisters just arrived at Pharaoh Yami's kingdom. The have traveled from Atlantia to start their lives here. Not knowing what was in store for them in the days to come. They were very tired and decided to stay at their friends house. Her name was Yochiko. She had been a friend of their family for 15 years. Yochiko's family left Atlantia because of the problems they had with the Kuruelnian people. They quietly traveled through the little village trying not to disturb the other sleeping villagers. The parked their camels in the back yard of Yochiko's house and knocked on the door. She was expecting them anyway. A messenger named Nami sends messages from this city to Atlantia. He is also the Pharaohs messenger but comes to others from time to time. 

Inside Yochiko's house...

Yochiko: Glad you guys made it here safely.

Akeyana: Yeah. I'm tired and out of breath.

Teania: Me too.

Anak-su-ha-me: What a lazy bunch of bags.

Nafatiri: Oh shut up!

Yochiko: Well I have rooms prepared for all of you too sleep in.

4 sisters: Thanks.

Yochiko: No problem. Well, goodnight you guys.

4 sisters: Goodnight.

The next day...

Yochiko: Good morning guys.

4 sisters: Good morning.

Akeyana: Will we be able to see the Pharaoh?

Yochiko: Yeah but we have to wait a while.

Akeyana: Wait a while for what?

Yochiko: It is the Pharaoh's Twentieth birthday today. They are having a huge celebration and all of Egypt is invited to attend. He is also choosing a new queen to add to his collection.

Nafatiri: Really!? Are we going.

Yochiko: Of course. I am sure you'll fall in love with him at first sight.

Akeyana : What do you mean?

Yochiko: You'll see when we get their.

Akeyana: How many wives does the Pharaoh have?

Yochiko: He has 5 of them and I can't stand any of them except one and her name is Nadia. She was the Pharaoh's first wife and she is very nice, quiet and down to earth kind of like you Akeyana.

Akeyana: Really she sounds like me too.

Yochiko: I'm sure you'll get along very well.

Akeyana: Yeah. Well, I'm going to get prepared for the celebration.

Yochiko: Alright then, see you.

Everyone is getting prepared and as they are getting prepared Anak-su-ha-me is plotting on evil things to do when she supposedly becomes the Pharaohs queen.

Inside Anak-su-ha-me's room...

Anak-su-ha-me: ( This is perfect. When the celebration begins I will become the Pharaoh's new queen and I will kick those other hoars out of my palace and I will have the Pharaoh all to myself.)

Inside Teania's room...

Teania: ( I am looking forward to going to this celebration. I wonder what the Pharaoh is like. From what I have been hearing he seems like a nice person. I get this strange feeling inside my heart every time I talk about him. May be I......no I don't think so.)

After while....

It was time for the celebration to begin and Everyone was headed towards the enormous palace. The people were all happy and full of joy for their beloved Pharaoh. At this time the Pharaoh was still getting prepared with the aid of his 5 wives, Nadia, Namu, Hatsu-ha-me, Ra-ta-su-na, and Anak-su-na-mun. All but one of his wives were helping him prepare. Because Nadia was the Pharaohs first wife she sat up on the throne with him which made the others extremely jealous.

The Palace had all kinds of decorations around it. Symbols that represented Ra and the Pharaoh. It looked like a Golden palace. Everyone was amazed and delighted to enter such a place that seemed much like heaven. The High class Egyptians sat in gold chairs that had diamonds implemented in them. The rest had to stand or sit on the floor but they didn't mind.

For The feast Their was plenty of food to eat and beer and wine to drink. For entertainment their was singers, belly dancers, acrobats, and musicians. Everything was ready. The guards were in the Grand hall escorting the people around to see the show. The people were all excited because the Pharaoh has become a handsome man just like his father Pharaoh Aknumkanon. Today the Pharaoh was to choose another queen and many girls were lined up to try and get the chance to become the Pharaohs queen.

Akeyana and her sisters decided they would give try and become the Pharaoh's new queen. Yochiko decided not too and ran over to say hi to Nami. Anak-su-ha-me closely watched the Pharaohs wives in an evil stare hoping she will get rid of all of them so that she can have the Pharaoh to herself. Hatsu-ha-me, Ra-ta-su-na, and Anak-su-na-mun looked at all the girls who were cheering for the sexy exotic Pharaoh and eager as to when the time comes to choose his new bride. They were all disgusted and wouldn't let anyone stand in their way of the Pharaoh. Alas the Pharaoh and Nadia walked out together. The Pharaoh sat on the throne and Nadia stood beside him. The Pharaoh's other wives had on the same thing which were Pleated gowns and Jewelry on their wrists and necks.

Nadia wore a strapless top that showed her whole stomach and a long skirt that had two slits on the side and which had blue and white strands coming down, she also had on mostly bracelets. Akeyana wore a short white linen dress. She also wore a collection of gold jewelry of various shapes and designs such as a beaded necklace, bracelets, anklets, a jeweled belt hanging loosely around her waist, and a pair of hoop earrings and earrings on the upper part of her ears. She also wore Gold Beads in her hair. Teania wore a white transparent pleated skirt and a top much like Nadia's with a beaded necklace, bracelets, and anklets. Nafatiri wore an ankle long dress with straps leaving the breasts half bare. Anak-su-ha-me wore a straight fitting dress held up by straps.

The Pharaoh was seated and everything was in order for the party. It begins. First, some singers came out and sung a song to the beat of the men playing the instruments. Next various people did acrobats and juggled fire which amazed the Pharaoh. Then 10 lovely belly dancers came out and aroused the Pharaoh. This displeased his wives. Then 2 men came out and had swords and battled each other. The winner would receive a bag of gold. 

As the men fiercely hit each others swords back and forth a woman who was standing in front of the crowd watching had a baby in her arms. She dropped the blanket and the gift in which she planned to give the Pharaoh. She set the baby down and he immediately crawled away toward the battle ring. She cried loudly " OH NO MY BABY" and as Akeyana saw this she was worried and terrified as to what might happen if she doesn't save that child. Since she was the closets to the front than her sisters and Yochiko were, she ran up their and grabbed the baby. One of the fighters tripped over Akeyana and fell to the floor. His opponent won the battle.

Zachry: What do you think your doing? You cost me a battle you foolish impudent little girl. Now I shall teach you a lesson from my sword and let your blood become Ra's sacrifice. 

Akeyana gave the baby back to the mother and grabbed the sword from Zachry's opponent's hand and they began to fight. Akeyana could sense the terror in his eyes and he could sense that she was afraid. The guards were about to stop them but the Pharaoh let them continue. Akeyana moved left, right, up and down as fast as she could pleasing the audience. They cheered for her. Not only did she save the baby and was daring enough to go into the ring but she taught this criminal a lesson of the Atlantia warrior.

Zachry continued hitting her but she was too quick. He finally fell to the floor and dropped his sword. He admitted defeat. The people as well as the Pharaoh clapped and cheered. Akeyana took a bow towards the Pharaoh and ran back in the crowd to give her sisters and Yochiko a hug. The entertainment continues. Next their was music playing and everyone began dancing. 

Teania: You scared me Akeyana I thought you were going to get killed.

Nafatiri: I'm glad your okay. You really taught that bastard a lesson.

Yochiko: That was amazing Akeyana. Watching you fight out their gave me an idea. Since it is the Pharaoh's birthday and you all are warriors why don't you battle for him.

Anak-su-ha-me: I'm all for it.

3 sisters: Lets do it!!!

The 3 sisters run back to Yochiko's house to quickly change into their warrior outfits, just in time to present to the Pharaoh. The audience got back to their places eager to see what is going to happen next. Just then a path way was cleared for the 4 warrior sisters who stood tall and proud and walked in and stood in front of the Pharaoh. They bowed before him as Yochiko introduced these lovely sisters. 

Yochiko: My Pharaoh it gives me great honor to present to you my friends who are also sisters. They come from Atlantia also known as the "City of the Warriors" and they would like to battle before your great presence.

Pharaoh: Proceed.

Yochiko: Indeed then.

The 4 sisters were then signaled by the Pharaoh to arise. Teania and Nafatiri entered the battle field. The 4 girls had on the same thing but it was identical. They each wore Egyptian skirts which tied at the front and left a piece hanging down by the crotch area. Each of them had on golden identical masks and at the forehead of

these masks they each had their birthstone colors. They wore gold transparent tops that had different designs on them and chains that dangled down. On there ankles they had different anklets. On there wrist and upper arm they also had gold bracelets. Akeyana wore silver bans on her wrists. They wore gold rings . Golden beads hung from their hair and they wore expensive gold earrings. Lastly Akeyana wore the eye of Horus around her neck. They had beaded necklaces but they were silver and gold. They were prepared to battle with all their strength and make their family and people proud as well as the Gods.

Teania and Nafatiri entered the battlefield and awaited the Pharaohs command to begin. They stared intently at each other. Both of them wanted the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: Begin.

Teania and Nafatiri hit each other so hard that you can hear the loud metal sounds from their daggers hitting on another. Teania was a little quicker than Nafatiri and came right towards her knocking both daggers out her hand. Still Nafatiri didn't give up. The crowd continues cheering. After a few minutes Teania managed to use all her brute strength and knock her onto the floor. Nafatiri fell too the floor and slid a little as Akeyana and Teania rushed over to help her up. Nafatiri got up, brushed herself off and kept on smiling. She hugged Teania respectfully because she won.

Shimon: The winner is Teania.

The crowd cheers madly for her because they were excited with the show and eager to see who will battle next. 

Shimon: Next we will have Akeyana and Anak-su-ha-me. 

Akeyana was hesitant about fighting her because she is known for using dirty tricks. But still Akeyana could take her more so than her other 2 sisters can. They enter the battlefield. 

Anak-su-ha-me was determined to win and be able to have a place on the throne with her beloved Pharaoh and all the peasants worshipping her. She plans to summon a Ka and take Akeyana out but it won't be easy.

Pharaoh: Begin.


	3. Aftermath

__

Akeyana and Anak-su-ha-me began fighting. Anak-su-ha-me was still no match for Akeyana's strength. After a while Anak-su-ha-me stopped and summoned a monster to the field. 

Anak-su-ha-me: Your winning streak is about to end I will now summon HARPIE LADY. Now my Harpie Lady, Attack Akeyana!!!

Akeyana was prepared for this so she summoned Cosmo Queen and her Ka completely wiped out Harpie Lady. Everyone was stunned and Akeyana was also angry that her sister would do something so low down. Now it was time for Akeyana to teach her a lesson so she ran towards Anak-su-ha-me as quickly as possible and Anak-su-ha-me ran towards her as well running at an abnormal speed. Everyone was worried about what will happen when they collide and just as soon as they did a big puff of smoke formed and everyone got silent. After a few minutes it cleared and Akeyana was left standing. The people cheered. This was by far the best show they've seen.

Akeyana, Teania, Nafatiri and Yochiko were disappointed with Anak-su-ha-me's actions. Anak-su-ha-me was sure that she would over power Akeyana with her Ka but her cheating ways made her lose the battle. Akeyana walked over to Anak-su-ha-me.

Akeyana: You care about the Pharaoh that much that you would try to kill me in the process. I thought you were my sister. I've helped you out so many times and this is what I get in return. You can't fight me with honor because you are afraid of losing. This is not a battle with me. I just wanted to do this for entertainment purposes. Not using dirty tricks and plans to defeat my opponent. If you can't fight your future opponents with heart and honor than you are sure to lose.

Anak-su-ha-me: You don't need heart and honor you need strength and power. You may have won this time but next time you won't be so lucky.

Akeyana: Whatever. You'll learn your lesson one day.

Nafatiri: There's no use talking to that bitch.

Anak-su-ha-me slaps Nafatiri and they began to fight. The crowd starts getting riled up and the Priests signal the guards to calm the people down and break up the fight. After Anak-su-ha-me and Nafatiri stop fighting they walk away from each other.

Shimon: For our final battle we will have Akeyana and Teania battle.

The crowd continues to get even more riled up as Teania and Akeyana enter the battle ring. 

Pharaoh: Begin.

Teania moves as fast as Akeyana but can get through places and slip by better than she can. Akeyana still fights on trying not to hurt her in the process. Even though her strength is fairly compatible to Anak-su-ha-me she still is having trouble keeping up with Teania. Still Akeyana continues to fight on. Teania always seems to get close to beating her but Akeyana has good balance. As they were fighting Anak-su-ha-me was about to trip Akeyana so that she would fall but ended up tripping Teania in the process. No one saw Anak-su-ha-me do this. Teania sighed and Akeyana stood above her with her hand out trying to help her up.

Teania smiles and grabs her hand. Akeyana helps her to her feet and they hug each other as the people clap and cheer with smiles on their faces. The 4 sisters proceed in front of the Pharaoh's throne and bow down and take off their masks. While the people continue cheering. Then the Pharaoh orders silence.

Shimon: What amazing strength and battling you have. As promised Akeyana you have earned this bag of gold. 

Pharaoh: Let the feast begin.

The people head over to where all the food was prepared and they began eating, getting drunk, and having fun. Nafatiri was talking to some guys, Teania was talking to the Pharaoh, Anak-su-ha-me was talking to Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun and of course they were up to something. Akeyana snuck out to the palace garden. She has herd many good stories about it and that it is like the garden of Eden. 

Inside Garden...

Akeyana slowly walks inside and is astonished by everything. She sees flowers everywhere, Different plants of all shapes and sizes. Statues depicting the most powerful Egyptian God Ra. She also saw a rare white flower that resembled a rose only it was white and seemed to glisten in the moonlight. She was very intrigued at all the sights and decided to lay in the soft grass and look up at the stars. She was very exhausted from the battle and needed to rest a little. 

Just as she lays in the grass she closes her eyes and is lost in deep thought. Nadia enters the garden and sees this figure laying on the ground and hides beside a bush to closely examine it. She sees the warrior uniform and the birthstone on her mask which is sitting beside Akeyana. So Nadia slowly walks closer and sits down. She taps Akeyana on the shoulder and Akeyana quickly jumps up and starts breathing hard, startled by her presence. 

Akeyana: Oh my. You frightened me. I thought you were a guard.

Nadia: I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were still alive.

Akeyana: Thanks. Sorry for trespassing I just heard so many stories about this garden and I wanted to come and see it for myself.

Nadia: Its alright. I don't mind visitors. I like having company. You don't know what its like for me.

Akeyana: What do you mean?

Nadia: Well, its not all love in this place. Ever since Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun came, they have been trying to kill me. I try and stay as far away from the Pharaoh as I can to prevent them from killing me. They have lost it. They are totally obsessed with the Pharaoh and will stop at nothing to make sure that he becomes their property.

Akeyana: That is terrible. How come you have not told the Pharaoh?

Nadia: Its not that easy. I was afraid he might not believe me.

Akeyana: But you can't live your life constantly running from those sluts. I know all they want is sex and money. We have to do something.

Nadia: No! You can't don't want to cause trouble. I tried running away from this horrible place but I was caught and sent back here. I just.....( starts crying) I just want freedom. Its not like I'm asking for money I just want to be free and make my own decisions. My parents forced me to marry him and I hated them for that because I knew I would get caught up in this web of hate.

Akeyana: I know the Pharaoh is not doing this to hurt you. He obviously loves you but you can't get to him because of his other wives. If there is anything I can do to help please tell me. You shouldn't have to live like this. You are a nice girl and deserve better and if you don't say anything to the Pharaoh about these incidents that occur with the Pharaoh's other wives than you will just be living miserably for the rest of your life knowing that you had a chance to do something about this situation. Don't give up now when you have the chance. It all lies in your hands Nadia, you just have to make it happen and believe.

Nadia: Your right Akeyana, Thanks. I owe you for this. I will tell the Pharaoh and hopefully I can ban them from this palace for good.

Akeyana: Great. 

Nadia: I was also very fond of this garden.

Akeyana: Really?

Nadia: Yes. I heard The Egyptian God Ra and his wife came here numerous times and made love here.

Akeyana: Wow.

Nadia: I know. I love the Pharaoh because he is very sweet to me and always kind. Never once did he get mad or lose his cool. Never once did he kill or whip anyone if they did wrong. He seems very soft to me. But in bed its a whole other story.

Akeyana: What was he like?

Nadia: Well, He carried me in his arms and put me own the bed. I just kept staring in his eyes never leaving them. He used his teeth to take off my clothes and he just worked his soft tongue from top to bottom. It made me wet just looking at him naked and on top of me. He laid on top of me and we kissed and of course he used his tongue and started making his way down. He held my neck softy and started kissing around it while his other arm was on top of mine holding my hand. Then he kissed my chest and started licking my nipples and slowly licking around my breasts. I felt his tongue move even further down to my belly button and he started licking their for a few minutes and he sat up and grabbed my thighs and spread my legs apart and I just moaned through all that if you could only feel it you would be screaming his name at the thought. He put his tongue on my leg and slowly slid his tongue down and down and down until he reached my spot and just put his tongue in and swirled it around at that point I was screaming his name as he was still holding onto my thighs really tight and still licking. He surprisingly ate me out for a while until I just screamed so loudly that I came on myself and he stopped only to wipe it up and keep going. 

He had my legs up and pulled me closer to him. I knew he was going to stick it in me so I just kept moaning and whispering his name. He grabbed my thighs put it inside me and began to just bang unstoppably and I just rubbed my breasts because it felt so good and I was about to come again because I could feel it coming. I just let him continue until he stopped and put his finger inside and started searching. I came again. He just smiled and kissed me on the lips. He then flipped me over and I was sweating and he was sweating and I just had to keep on going. Its felt too good to stop now and take a break. He got on top of me and kissed me, putting his tongue on my back and slowly going down the middle. I was still moaning and gripping the sheets. He then stuck his manhood inside my butt and began to bang me and I couldn't resist screaming as if I were dying, he was moaning also but I could barely hear him over my own moaning. He continued for a while but he wasn't finished. He turned me over and started kissing me again and he started kissing my neck. I already had tears flowing out my eyes but I still wanted to keep going. He whispered in my ears softly " I love you" I was too into it to say I love you back. I just didn't want him too stop. I got on top of him to return the favors he did for me. I kissed him slowly on the lips and went all around his neck. I started tasting his hard nipples and licking his well built body, caressing his abs slowly. 

Then as I reached further down I put my lips on his manhood and started sucking it. I could hear him moaning and saying my name in a sweet tone. After I finished I lined up myself with his manhood and began riding him. As he grabbed my waist and rubbed my breasts which felt extremely good. The sweat from my head was making my hair feel wet and I was just screaming his name all through the night. When he stopped I lied down and he laid his spiky head on my chest and I just played with his hair. Before I fell asleep he said " I love you" then I went to sleep.

Akeyana felt this sudden urge in her body and was picturing the image of the Pharaoh and her making love which made her very horny.

Akeyana: I wish I could experience that. Just the thought of it makes me.........

Nadia: I know. I will never ever forget that. Since that I have changed a little. I could never leave the Pharaoh after all he has done for me but if these problems with Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun don't discontinue then I will be forced to leave.

Akeyana: I will give all I have to make sure nothing happens to you. 

Nadia: Thanks.


	4. Moment of Truth

__

As the party continues the Pharaoh is standing on the balcony looking over his precious kingdom. Just then Teania slowly walks up to him. 

Teania: hi.

Pharaoh: Hello Teania.

Teania: What are you looking at?

Pharaoh: My kingdom.

Teania: You seem so sad. Aren't you happy that they threw a big celebration for you?

Pharaoh: Of course I'm happy I just......I just miss my father. It has been a year since his death and I sometimes feel like I have lost a piece of my heart.

Teania smiles and gets closer to him holding his hands.

Teania: I think that you have a big heart and your father will never forget you. I know he wants you to walk in his footsteps and continue to rule over this beautiful kingdom. Never give up I know you can make it through even though your father is not here. I lost my father too but I am still going to keep moving and strive for what I want in life.

The Pharaoh turns towards Teania and just stares into her blue eyes rubbing her hands. 

Pharaoh: Your right I should. I miss him but I will keep moving on and continue to protect my kingdom.

Teania: I am here for you whenever you need me.

Teania leans on him and the Pharaoh smiles and hugs her. Continuing to look up at the starry sky. Feeling Teania's embrace made him feel more confident inside so he just held onto her closely and never let her go.

At the courtyard....

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me were all talking. Knowing them they were up to no good.

Hatsu-ha-met: Well, since you are one of the 4 warrior sisters what do you want with us?

Anak-su-ha-me: I know Akeyana will become queen and I don't want that. I hate her. She thinks she is miss goody goody. I want to get rid of her.

Hatsu-ha-met: We can help you out if you help us get rid of Nadia.

Anak-su ha-me: Done. But what about Namu?

Ra-ta-su-nat: That ditzy girl does not love the Pharaoh. So we won't worry about her as long as she doesn't stand in our way.

Anak-su-ha-me: I hear you are an expert in creating poison.

Ra-ta-su-nat: Oh no, you have the wrong person it is our little sister who is the expert.

Anak-su-ha-me: I'm surprised you all aren't in charge. At first I thought you were queens from a foreign land.

Hatsu-ha-met: Why thank you for your kindness. We were not queens but we were princesses. That was until my husband cheated on me and I had our little sister mix some poison up and kill him.

Anak-su-ha-me: He deserved it.

Hatsu-ha-met: Indeed he did. Well I think we can let you join in our little plan.

Anak-su-ha-me: I would be most honored to.

Hatsu-ha-met: Well sisters, what do you think?

2 sisters: Welcome to our group.

Anak-su-ha-me: Thank you.

They stayed in the courtyard chatting about their personal lives and their plot to poison Nadia and Akeyana without anyone knowing. But someone did know and it was Namu. She may have had her mind else where but she was hearing there conversation and plans to keep quiet about it and follow their every move so that she can report them to the Pharaoh.

After the feast the people then started returning to the throne room awaiting the Pharaoh to make his decision on a new queen.

Shimon: Settle down now. ( it got quiet) The Pharaoh's choice for a new queen is...........Miss Akeyana.

Akeyana was shocked and stunned. She went up to the throne and bowed to the Pharaoh. Her sisters cheered her on and Yochiko also did the same. The crowd was pleased as was the Pharaoh. Akeyana was given a gold crown.

The people clapped and cheered and began proceeding to the throne to present to the Pharaoh the gifts they are giving him.

The party was starting to end and all of the people were starting to head home. They left their gifts for the Pharaoh by the throne and proceeded out the palace door. Akeyana was happy as was Nadia. Everyone left and the servants came in to clean up the mess. Akeyana stood their talking to her sisters and Yochiko.

Teania: Congratulations Akeyana.

Nafatiri: Were very proud of you sis.

Yochiko: I am so happy for you. It is just amazing.

Akeyana: Thanks you guys.

A maiden walks up to them.

Maiden: Congratulations Akeyana. May I show you all to your rooms?

Akeyana: Yes.

Yochiko: Before we go up to our rooms. We need to pack our stuff.

Teania: Oh yeah, that's right.

Akeyana: Come on then, you guys.

Maiden 1: I'll be waiting until you get back.

At Yochiko's house...

Yochiko: I have always dreamt of living in the palace now I finally can.

Teania: I can't wait.

Nafatiri: Mean either.

Akeyana: Today has been a great day.

Teania: You said it.

They all smiled as they packed up their stuff and used the wagon to pack it in and head towards the palace. As they were walking Yochiko looked back at her house one more time, smiled and kept walking towards the palace. When they entered the palace the Maiden showed them to their rooms and they spent most of the night unpacking. After they unpacked they went to sleep.

The next day...

It was a calm and quiet morning. The Pharaoh usually spent his mornings in the garden and the afternoons on his throne. Akeyana woke up and went to the garden not expecting anyone to be there and went over to her spot beside the mystic rare white rose and sat there enjoying the view. The Pharaoh heard someone and started searching around for the source. He then found a girl sitting their and sniffing the flowers. He examined her more and saw that it was Akeyana and quietly walked over to her and sat down next to her.

Pharaoh: This garden is beautiful isn't it?

Akeyana: Yes it is. I love it here. It reminds me of the garden of Eden.

Pharaoh: Yes it seems to have that affect. doesn't it? I really enjoyed your performance yesterday. It was very good and you have good fighting skills.

Akeyana: Thank you. It has been passed down in the family for centuries. I have learned from a lot of people about the ways of the warrior.

Pharaoh: I hear you come from Atlantia. Is it a nice place?

Akeyana: Yes it is a very nice place. But not as big as this city.

Pharaoh: Do you miss living there?

Akeyana: Not really, but I wouldn't mind going back to visit. How were you able to have all these wives?

Pharaoh: I chose them.

Akeyana: Have you slept with any of them before or did you sleep with all 5 of them?

Pharaoh: No, no, I only slept with Nadia and that's all.

Akeyana: She seemed too shy to me to even think about having sex.

Pharaoh: True, but she still was willing to do it with me anyway.

Akeyana: Did you do it for love or just for your own pleasure?

Pharaoh: I loved her. She is very nice but never really talks to me. Its like she is scared of me or something I could never figure it out. Every time I walk towards her she quickly runs away and then since this palace is really big I can't ever find her. I am starting to think she doesn't love me anymore. 

Akeyana: She does love you its just that she is frightened by Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun because they have tried to kill her to get to you. She said she was too afraid to tell you because you might not believe her.

Pharaoh: I never knew. She knows she can tell me anything. I really care about her.

Akeyana: Well than maybe you need to talk to her instead of me. You should get rid of those 3 little sluts because all they'll do is cause trouble. She loves you but as long as they are here she won't get near you.

Pharaoh: I'm glad you told me. I will talk to her but it won't be easy to get rid of Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun.

Akeyana: You are the one in charge, so if you say go then they have to go.

Pharaoh: I just don't want Nadia to feel left out as if I don't care about her.

Akeyana: You should go talk to her. I think she is up in her room.

Pharaoh: Alright, see you later Akeyana.

Akeyana: Bye.

Pharaoh: One more thing.

Akeyana: What is it?

Pharaoh: Thank you.

Akeyana: Your welcome.

The Pharaoh walks off to find Nadia and searches the palace looking for her. What he doesn't know is that she is headed toward the garden. Nadia enters the garden and sees Akeyana sitting there.

Nadia: Good morning.

Akeyana: Oh hi Nadia, the Pharaoh was just looking for you.

Nadia: Really?!

Akeyana: Yes. He really wants to talk to you.

Nadia: But, I just thought of something else I had to do.

Akeyana: Come on Nadia. Do this for me, he just wants to talk to you.

Nadia: Okay then.

Akeyana: Wait right here and I'll go find him.

Nadia: Okay.

Akeyana searches the palace and finds the Pharaoh sitting in Nadia's room on her bed. He has his hand on his forehead because he is very stressed.

Inside Nadia's room...

Akeyana: Nadia's waiting for you inside the garden.

Pharaoh: She is?

Akeyana: Yes.

Pharaoh: I owe you Akeyana.

Akeyana: Its okay just go to her.

The Pharaoh quickly hurries to the garden and finds Nadia sitting their. Her thick black hair is blowing in the breeze while the sun makes her face seem to glitter. He just stares at her and sighs. He slowly walks up to her hoping she won't run away. He sits down next to her and holds her hand.

Pharaoh: Nadia, Akeyana told me what's been going on. If I would have known I would have gotten rid of them for doing this to you. I just don't want you to feel like I don't care when I really do.

Nadia: Okay, I understand. But still, f they continue to stay here than I can't see you anymore.

Pharaoh: I'll take care of this don't worry.

Nadia: Thank you.

The Pharaoh reaches over and gives Nadia a kiss.


	5. King of Thieves

__

The Pharaoh searches the palace for these 3 sisters and finds them being pampered by all these sexy handsome looking men. The Pharaoh then orders the servants to leave. Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, and Anak-su-na-mun wondering why the Pharaoh looked so angry.

Hatsu-ha-met: What can I do for you today?

Pharaoh: I want you to leave Nadia alone.

Hatsu-ha-met: Okay then. We will leave her alone.

Pharaoh: Good.

The Pharaoh walks away. When they can't see him Hatsu-ha-met starts screaming in anger and is ready to make her plan happen. 

Hatsu-ha-met: Go find Anak-su-ha-me and tell her we shall proceed with the plan.

2 sisters: You got it.

Hatsu-ha-met: I will put Nadia and Akeyana in their graves were they belong.

The Pharaoh was seated on the throne and everything was peaceful until Priest Ishizu started sensing a dark shadow approaching the palace. The other Priests as well as the Pharaoh started to sense it too. Akeyana hid behind one of the statues to see what was going on. Just then a tall handsome man with white hair, a dead body, and a bag full of treasures entered the palace and proceeded before the Pharaoh. He introduced himself as Bakura "King of Thieves".

The Priests as well as the Pharaoh were shocked at this. Shimon was sure that the traps he ordered to be put in the previous Pharaoh's tomb were going to keep it safe from thieves but, this thief was like no other in Egypt. 

Bakura: I have come for the millennium items.

Priest Aknadean: The millennium item possessors had to be ascetics who have received good sense and practice. the selected persons were the 6 Priests and the Pharaoh who was under the name of God.

Bakura: Do you really think any of you sorry pathetic excuse for a Priests deserve these millennium items. I challenge all of you. Come if your cowards and attack me now.

Shimon: It is impossible for one man to stand against 6 Priests and the Pharaoh.

Everyone believed that the Ka of Bakura was surely a dark mind. All the millennium items could sense it. He was determined to get the millennium items from them, for revenge of what they did to him. Priest Shadah used the millennium key to see through to his heart and found such a powerful serpent like creature. It was so powerful the tablet couldn't seal it. Then the Ka came out looking like a half serpent human body in white form as a God. Surprisingly it wasn't evil it was a good Ka called Diabound. This shocked everyone. They thought how could an evil person have a good Ka. Priest Seto used the millennium rod to try and seal it inside the tablet but it was too powerful and broke the tablet.

Priest Seto decides to fight Bakura alone and summon Garles Dragon from the Veju shrine. He feels that Diabound will be an easy enemy to fight. At the west of the Pharaoh's palace, there was a holy cathedral called Veju. Many monsters sealed in tablets were kept there as well as the Gods. The millennium items was able to summon those monsters. Then a Ka Garles Dragon was summoned from the Veju cathedral to the Pharaohs palace in the tablet.

Priest Seto: I shall defeat you with my powerful Ka. Your Ba is too weak for you to use your own Ka and the Ka of these prisoners will be more than enough to defeat Diabound.

The battle started and Garles Dragon seemed to be over powering Diabound but it disappeared. He seemed not to go back into Bakura's mind.

Bakura: Foolish Priest. Diabound has a special effect it can receive the power from the owners mind, therefore it is free to go through any walls.

Diabound moved into Garles Dragon's tablet and if the tablet was destroyed the monster would disappear. Within seconds Garles Dragon vanished from the field.

Bakura: Come Pharaoh, I challenge you to duel me if you are not a coward.

Pharaoh: What is the reason for this Bakura?

Bakura: Why don't you ask him.

This mummy Bakura had was of the Pharaoh father King Aknumkanon. 

Priest Aknadean: King Aknumkanon was a great man. He brought peace to the people, and he ruled his kingdom for over 40 years.

The Pharaoh almost lost it seeing his father in Bakura's hands.

Bakura: I refuse to believe he created the millennium items to seal evil. The 7 millennium items also sealed a shadow power. At my village Kuruelna which at present was in ruins, there was a holy tablet sealing a great evil, which is Hades. After taking the 7 millennium items back there, that person could posse a powerful shadow power which is Soknegrophades, of Hades. Pharaoh Aknumkanon might need this power, thus he created the millennium items.

The Pharaoh had enough of Bakura. It was time for him to fight back for his father's sake and for the sake of his people. The Pharaoh arose from his throne and proceeded calmly.

Pharaoh: I have had enough of your insanity Bakura.

The other priest continued to duel. They summoned their own Ka from the Veju cathedral.

Shimon: I knew your father well, Pharaoh Aknumkanon was always a righteous man.

The Pharaoh remembered his father always doing things for his people, he always told him that one day he will have the privilege of being the leader of Egypt and continuing to protect the people until his time ends.

The Pharaoh barely remembered his memory about his father. Then he walked through the battle field while the Priest's and Bakura were dueling and retrieved his fathers body. 

Pharaoh: Bakura, I accept your challenge for I will surely destroy you.

The Pharaoh carries his fathers body out of the battle field totally disgusted of Bakura's actions. He surely wasn't going to forgive him. Just then Bakura changed Diabound's target toward the Pharaoh and Priest Seto used his Ka Minotaurus to obstruct it. Then Priest Mahado used his Ka Little Wizard to seal Diabounds movement. The Pharaoh was still in deep thought about his father creating the millennium items.

Pharaoh: ( Could my father have really created the millennium items. How could they bring peace to such a corrupt world.) 

Suddenly the Pharaoh heard a voice and he said "Justice is in the name of God". 

As the battle continued the Ka's power of each priest was decreasing. This worried Akeyana even more because she knew all she could do was stand there and watch, because she didn't want to interfere and get someone hurt. It was painful for her to watch Bakura do this for no reason. But she thought about it and there had to have been something troubling him that he just wants revenge on everyone.

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me left the area where Bakura, and the Priests were battling and went to the courtyard. It had come to their attention that if the Pharaoh is preoccupied with Bakura, then this gives them a chance to strike at Nadia and Akeyana. They decided to wait a while until the perfect time. Then their evil plans can begin.

Priests Seto: Attack Diabound while it is sealed!!! 

Then Priest Aknadean used his Ka Gradius and Priest Ishizu used her Ka the Spirit Superia to attack Diabound. Although everyone tried to attack the sealed Diabound it still remained untouched. finally the Pharaoh presented himself to have a battle with Bakura. He believed in his fathers word and proceeded. Using the millennium puzzle he summoned a God from the Veju cathedral then the "God of justice" Obelisk appeared on the battle field.


	6. The Fight for love

__

Bakura was amazed as was Akeyana. It seemed cool to her to be able to see one of the three God's up close. The Pharaoh to her looked very sexy on the battle field. It made her think about what Nadia told her in the garden on the day of his birthday. She swore to herself that since she is his queen she would do any and everything to protect him even if it means her life. Even if Bakura loses this battle he will return again and he will not stop until he acquires what he wants, which is the millennium items.

Shimon realized that the intention of King Akunamkanon was already passed to the successor. Within the Veju cathedral there were 3 tablets of 3 legendary servants. The servant of the palace Obelisk, the servant of the sun Ra and the dragon servant Osiris. Only the chosen Pharaoh could remember those names. That Pharaoh is Yami. 

The power of the millennium items existed in humans mind. Those people could use those powers for justice, they might be brought for evil or a shadow world. Having these powers might bring his kingdom peace and prosperity, However who could make assurance that those powers came from justice not evil. They failed to realize the territory of evil and justice in human minds.

Bakura: Pharaoh, you seem so confident and sure but, have you ever thought that one day your so called loyal servants could betray you?

Priest Aknadean: All of our priest are loyal servants to the Pharaoh!!!

Bakura: (Hmph) I also have a justice and that is to defeat all of you and I will be the one who control's the Shadow power.

Pharaoh: ( completely pissed off) I'VE HAD ENOUGH BAKURA!!!!!

Bakura: DIABOUND ATTACK OBELISK!!!

His attack seemed not to have any affect on the great God.

Pharaoh: Your so called justice is very weak, Now Obelisk Attack Diabound with GOD HAND CRUSHER!!!

This was the first time Bakura lost a lot of power. Then Bakura decided to back down. Which is a smart move on his part.

Bakura: I already know the power of God and I will come back to defeat you and get my revenge. Your time will come soon Pharaoh and soon your Kingdom will fall into the hands of darkness.

Bakura used a special effect to disappear into the wall with Diabound. Outside Bakura was looking from the hill knowing the kingdom will end soon.

After the battle the Pharaoh walked away from the throne in stood on the balcony looking up at the sky. The sun was just about to set and he was still in deep thought about his father creating the millennium items. He didn't want to believe it. For he knew his father would never do anything like this or so he thought.

Shimon: Your father's corpse has been reburied after the ceremony.

Priest Mahado: Pharaoh, may I ask to adjust the safety of the previous Pharaohs cemetery?

Pharaoh: (in a calm tone) Yes, but just be careful with my father.

Shimon: Priest Mahado you must remember that the millennium items were created to bring peace to the kingdom, the Pharaoh trusts his Priests to use there power, so they will not betray him.

Priest Mahado: Yes, sir.

Priest Mahado walked away to get prepared. Nadia walked by him headed to the courtyard. She stared heavily at Priest Mahado every time he would walk by her she would start to feel heavy hearted. Akeyana stood on the balcony for a while staring at the Pharaoh. She loved the image of him staring off into the land while the sun was setting.

At the courtyard...

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me are still in the courtyard eating and drinking. They see Nadia come in an immediately stand up to greet her.

Hatsu-ha-met: Well, well, well what do we have here.

Ra-ta-su-nat: I see a little cock sucking roach who better leave or face her doom.

Anak-su-na-mun: Do you want me to poison her?

Anak-su-ha-me: What a filthy animal. You are not wanted here you little snitch.

Hatsu-ha-met: Now, now ladies. We do not have to behave like this in front of the queen. 

Hatsu-ha-met walks over to Nadia and spills wine all over her. The girls began laughing and Nadia runs away crying.

Hatsu-ha-met: That was fun. It just made my day a whole lot better.

Ra-ta-su-nat: She is lucky she ran out of here alive.

Hatsu-ha-me: Don't forget, we promised to wait until the right time and then we will strike.

Anak-su-ha-me: I don't think I can wait that long.

Anak-su-na-mun: Mean either.

Hatsu-ha-met: Don't worry ladies. Our time will come soon. I can feel it.

Namu was in the courtyard reading and over heard everything. She didn't go up to them and say anything because the odds were against her. She continued reading and waiting patiently until they begin their plans. That is when she will begin her plan, which is to save Nadia and Akeyana from their wrath.

On the Balcony...

Akeyana decided to go talk to the Pharaoh and try to cheer him up.

Akeyana: Are you okay?

Pharaoh: Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?

Akeyana: Well, I know that Bakura said that your father created the millennium items and your probably still thinking about that, right?

Pharaoh: Yes, but I know my father would never do anything that would meant harming someone. 

Akeyana: I believe you but, maybe one day you will find out the truth about the creation of the millennium items.

Pharaoh: I hope so but, now my mind has to be more focused on how to get rid of Bakura first.

Akeyana: Yeah, that's true. If you need my help at all I am here for you.

Pharaoh: Thank you.

Akeyana: I.....um......I love you.

The Pharaoh looks at her then smiles. He walks over to her and starts passionately kissing her. Then he tells her "I love you". They hold each other and continue talking.

Meanwhile...

Inside Teania's room...

Teania was still thinking about the Pharaoh when she heard someone crying. She got up out of bed and walked down the hallway and stopped at Nadia's room. She slowly peeped inside and saw Nadia lying on the bed crying. Teania decided to go inside and see what is the problem.

Inside Nadia's room...

Teania: What's wrong?

Nadia: I can't take Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me's bullshit anymore. I am tired of them pushing me around and threatening to kill me. I can't keep living like this anymore. Akeyana promised to help me.

Teania: I know she will. I will help you also. Where are they?

Nadia: They are in the courtyard.

Teania: Okay, then I'll be back.

Teania immediately leaves Nadia's room and is headed to the courtyard. Nafatiri passes her along the way and stops to talk to her.

Nafatiri: What's wrong Teania?

Teania: I am going to go tell Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me to leave Nadia alone.

Nafatiri: Well then I am coming with you. Akeyana is talking to the Pharaoh. Would you like me to go get her?

Teania: Yeah, come on.

They began to walk together to retrieve Akeyana but they see her walking towards her room and stop her.

Teania: Akeyana, we got some big trouble.

Akeyana: What is it?

Teania: Nadia' was upstairs crying and she said that Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me were threatening her again. I think we should go tell them to stop it.

Akeyana: Alright then. Lets go.

The three girls storm down to the courtyard and enter into it. Akeyana sees them sitting their laughing and chatting and kicks over the table and it spills the food and wine all over them. They are furious.

Akeyana: If you don't stop threatening Nadia I will whip all your asses.

Hatsu-ha-met: You little bitch, how dare you spill our food and barge in here threatening us. I will not stop messing with her until I have all 4 of you in your graves.

Nafatiri: To hell with you bitch.

Ra-ta-su-nat: How dare you speak to my sister that way.

Nafatiri slaps her and they all began to fight. They pull each others hair, they start screaming with anger, they rip each others clothes up Akeyana and the oldest sister began hitting each other, smacking, kicking, punching, slamming each other onto ground and all hell has broken loose.

Some servants walk by and see them fighting and immediately tell the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh then gathers his 6 Priests and 5 guards to break up the fight. After a while they all start to calm down and go their separate ways. Nadia sees this and is glad because not only did they beat them badly but they came out victorious. 

The Pharaoh was disgusted at them for fighting. The 7 girls went their separate ways and got cleaned up. They had to stand before the Pharaoh and his Priests to state how this began. They all bowed before the Pharaoh with sad looks on their faces. Nadia walked in and saw them before the throne about to get in trouble so she came in to save them.

Nadia: I am sorry my Pharaoh. It is my fault. Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me were threatening me again so I asked Teania, Nafatiri and Akeyana to get them for me. Again I am sorry and this was all my fault. Don't punish them, please.

Pharaoh: Very well, then. Nadia I am very disappointed in you. But then I am also disappointed in all of you for fighting.

Priest Seto: I think we should banish Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me from this palace. We do not need any more problems than we already have with Bakura.

Hatsu-ha-met: I don't think so. We were not the only ones fighting.

Nafatiri: All we did was try to protect Nadia from this bitch.

Shimon: Ladies, please.

Pharaoh: I can not have all this fighting in my palace. So....I am going to have to decide with my fellow Priests on what to do about this matter.

The 7 girls walk away and await the Pharaoh's decision.

****

IMPORTANT: FOR ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAVE READ THIS CHAPTER I NEED YOUR OPINIONS. SHOULD THE PHARAOH BANISH AKEYANA, TEANIA, NAFATIRI, AND NADIA OR SHOULD HE BANISH _HATSU-HA-MET, RA-TA-SU-NAT, ANAK-SU-NA-MUN, AND ANAK-SU-HA-ME. OR SHOULD HE BAN CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. I WILL TAKE THE BEST 4 VOTES._


	7. The Search

__

The Pharaoh and his Priests sat down to discuss about who should they let go. The Pharaoh was still upset about the fighting that went on but he still had to let someone go.

Priest Karim: I think Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me should be banished.

Priest Mahado: I agree.

Priest Aknadean: I think we should banish the person who threw the first punch it is only fair.

Priest Seto: Then that means Nafatiri will have to go.

Priest Mahado: I don't think that's right.

Priest Ishizu: I think you should banish one from each side.

Priest Shadah: I agree with Priest Ishizu.

Pharaoh: Well we need to come to some kind of agreement.

Priest Seto: Well my final decision is that Hatsu-ha-met, , Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me should go. I never particularly cared for them anyway.

Priest Aknadean: I agree also.

Priest Shadah: You have my vote.

Priest Mahado: I agree also.

Priest Ishizu & Priest Karim: Same here.

Pharaoh: Then Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me will have to go.

Priest Seto: Pharaoh, I respect all of your decisions but you should look into whatever girl you choose for a wife more closely before you bring her into the palace.

Pharaoh: That is so kind of you.

As the Pharaoh and his Priests headed back to the throne the girls returned and bowed before the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: I have made my decision and................................................Hatsu-

ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me will have to go.

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me are shocked and sad. They accept his decision and gathered their things and immediately walk out. 

Pharaoh: Let this be the last time this happens.

4 girls: Yes sir.

They all go about their separate ways. Even though they are banished from the palace, Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me will still proceed with the plans to annihilate not only Nadia and Akeyana but, Teania and Nafatiri as well. Akeyana, Nadia, Nafatiri and Teania all sat in the garden talking. The Pharaoh's decision was a relief to them.

Inside the garden...

Nadia: I am really sorry you guys. I didn't mean to get you in trouble.

Teania: Its not your fault Nadia.

Nafatiri: Yeah, don't blame yourself.

Akeyana: If anything it is our fault for fighting those bitches knowing we are much classier than that.

Teania: I'm with you Akeyana. 

Nafatiri: It was my fault. I shouldn't have smacked her. If I didn't maybe we wouldn't be in this mess.

Nadia: At least they are gone and never to return again.

Akeyana: That's true.

Teania: Lets just put this behind us and try to move on.

Nafatiri: Okay.

Akeyana: I agree.

Nadia: Thanks guys.

Meanwhile... 

Inside the Veju Shrine....

Priest Aknadean: No one can beat Diabound except, the Gods of Pharaoh.

Priest Seto: The monsters inside this shrine are to weak to defeat Diabound. One reason for Diabounds great power comes from hate.

Priest Aknadean did not realize how much hate Bakura had if he survived from Kuruelna. Whatever they knew was that they could not give the millennium items to Bakura to destroy this kingdom.

Priest Seto: I must devise a plan to hunt Ka from the people in the city to use them as powerful weapons. Since power comes from hate, I must give people pain to increase the powers.

Priest Aknadean: How could you devise such a non human act on the people. The Pharaoh will not tolerate this.

Priest Seto: I will handle this mission on my own. I will find a Ka with greater power than God.

Priest Aknadean: (sighs)

Meanwhile...

The Pharaoh was in chambers about strip down out of his clothing's when Nadia walked in on him.

Nadia: Oh My! (blushing) I'm sorry I can come back.

Pharaoh: No, no its alright you can come in.

All the Pharaoh had on was a kilt and nothing else. Nadia stared continuosly at his chest not once looking up at his face. He got closer to her and was about to say something when she fainted onto the floor. He immediately helped her up and onto the bed as she started to gain her conscious back.

Pharaoh: Are you alright?

Nadia: Yes. I am fine, I was just a little....ummm I fell into a little trance that's all.

Pharaoh: (puzzled) Okay? Well, at least your alroght. Now, what did you want to ask me.

Nadia: I just wanted to tell you goodnight that's all.

Pharaoh: okay, well goodnight Nadia.

Nadia exits the Pharaoh's chambers and closes the door behind her. She looks at the ceiling and closes her eyes. Just the thought of him with his shirt off and very close to her made her horny. She smiled and proceeded to her bedroom.

Meanwhile...

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me still lived in the city even though they were banished from the palace. They discussed the plans they had to kill Nadia, Akeyana, Nafatiri, and Teania.

Hatsu-ha-met: Okay, listen up!!! Anak-su-na-mun you will proceed with making the poison as soon as Ra-ta-su-nat and Anak-su-ha-me gather the ingredients. One of us will disguise ourselves as a maiden or servant and go into the kitchen, make some food and put the poison in while doing so. When they eat the food they will have exactly 1 hour to live while the poison destroys their body on the inside and finally eats their livers and kills them. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Ra-ta-su-nat: It sounds perfect.

Anak-su-ha-me: I love it!

Anak-su-na-mun: I can't wait to start mixing it right away.

Hatsu-ha-met: Ra-ta-su-nat and Anak-su-ha-me will wake up early and retrieve the items we need for this poison. I will bring an unimaginable hell over their lives.

As they got through talking and went to their rooms to sleep Namu looked up at the sky and said "Oh please Ra I beg of you, don' t let them hurt my friends". Then a tear fell out her eye and she began heading back toward the palace.


	8. Practice

__

The next day...

At the east of palace, which was a dueling stage. The Priests powered up their monsters and had a duel practice, this helped them to prepare for Bakura. Each person could summon a monster from his own tablet. The six Priests divided into two teams. The first group contained Priests Mahado, Ishizu, and Karim the second group contained Priests Seto, Aknadean, and Shadah. The winner was whose monster could beat all the others. Akeyana and Nadia stood watching the duel as the Pharaoh sat on the throne with Shimon by his side.

The duel begins...

Priest Seto summons Soul Dyasu, Priest Shadah summons Zerua, Priest Mahado summons the Magician of Illusion, Priest Ishizu summons Spirit Superia, Priest Aknadean summons Dark Shabud, and Priest Karim summons a trap monster.

Priest Seto: Soul Dyasu attack the Magician of Illusion.

Priest Mahado's monster has a trap which seals the monsters movement. Suddenly Priest Aknadean uses his monster to take the spell instead, while it was being destroyed, Priest Ishizu uses her monsters special ability rainbow wall to defend.

Shimon: Priest Mahado's team seems to have good cooperation.

Pharaoh: I agree.

Priest Shadah then activates his monsters ability to destroy Priests Ishizu's monsters rainbow wall. Then Priest Karim uses his trap monster, (which is a spider hidden in the sand) and uses its web to seal Zerua's movement. Then Priest Seto starts attacking his partners monsters and by sacrificing their monsters ( which surprised everyone)by doing so he would increase his monsters power. Then he destroyed all of his opponents monsters. The winner was Priest Seto's group.

Priest Seto: Priest Mahado, your monsters are to weak to protect the

Pharaohs cemetery.

Akeyana got angry because she couldn't understand why Priest Seto acted so cold heartedly to his fellow Priests.

Priest Karim: I am satisfied with the defeat but I feel you did not have to sacrifice the monsters of your fellow teammates to win.

Priest Mahado: Priest Seto, Your strength is no greater than mine.

Pharaoh: If you had real strength you wouldn't hurt your partners.

Priest Seto: I don't believe you Pharaoh. 

Priest Seto wanted to see the power of God, by taunting the Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: I refuse to use the power of God.

Priest Seto: ( laughing devilish to himself) No other monster than God can defeat my beast.

Priest Seto challenged the Pharaoh and summoned Spirit Dyasu while the Pharaoh summoned a tiny monster named Kuribo.

Priest Seto destroyed the tablet before it was summoned. Just then a large amount of Kuribo's appeared and sealed Dyasu's sword. Pharaoh seemed displeased with Priest Seto.

Pharaoh: Priest Mahado, I shall assign you to be the head guard that will supervise the Tomb of King Akunamkanon's body. You must be careful of the thief Bakura. 

Shimon: I agree, you should be very cautious while doing so.

Priest Mahado: I have planned a trap for the thief Bakura.

Priest Seto: If you fail again your priest rank might be revoked.

Shimon: The Pharaoh has the authority to make that decision.

Pharaoh: I trust you Mahado.

Priest Seto: Whatever.

Priest Mahado: I will not let you down my Pharaoh.

Meanwhile...

As Priest Mahado prepares for his plan, his student Mana appears from a jar, she has come to see her great teacher. 

Priest Mahado: You should not play around the palace. 

Mana: I just came to see you off teacher-sama.

Shimon: The Pharaoh used to play around and pull his father around everywhere just like that but on the other hand, Priest Mahado I must tell you that your Ka is still weak. It might be fatal to challenge Bakura.

This made Priest Mahado's student, Mana very angry.

Mana: My teacher is a great teacher! He sealed some magic power when he first got his millennium ring 5 years ago.

This made Shimon think. Nadia and Akeyana were walking and talking and suddenly Nadia stopped and stared at Priest Mahado and went over to talk to him.

Priest Mahado: Hello Nadia and Akeyana.

Nadia &Akeyana: Hi.

Priest Mahado: Can I help you?

Nadia: Are you really going to risk your life to kill Bakura?

Priest Mahado: Yes, I care about the people's safety, my fellow Priests and the Pharaoh. I must do something to stop Bakura.

Akeyana: There has to be another way.

Priest Mahado: I think my plan will work. Just have faith in me.

Nadia: We do have faith in you but, its just that what Shimon was saying is right. Your Ka isn't that strong and Diabound almost has the power of a God.

Mana: Teacher-sama's magic is strong!

Priest Mahado: ( smiles and holds her in his arms) If you have faith in me maybe I can defeat Bakura, but I must do something.

Akeyana: Do you need help?

Priest Mahado: No, I don't want you to get involved. This is a job for the Priests. It is our duty to protect the Pharaoh in any way possible.

Akeyana: I understand.

Priest Mahado: If I don't come back that doesn't me the end of the world. I will always have you all in my heart.

Nadia: Same here.

Akeyana: Just..............just be careful when you go.

Priest Mahado: I will.

Nadia: Can you hold onto something for me?

Priest Mahado: What's that?

Nadia: It is my mothers necklace I want you to have it.

Priest Mahado: Are you sure?

Nadia: Yes.

Priest Mahado: Thank you Nadia. I will see you both soon.

Nadia & Akeyana: See you.

Nadia: I.....I love you.

Priest Mahado: I love you too.

Priest Mahado leaves and Nadia is about to follow him but Akeyana grabs her. Then Nadia leans on Akeyana's shoulder and begins to cry.

Mana: It will be okay. I love you teacher-sama.

Akeyana: It will be alright Nadia. He will be Okay I..........I just know it................(sigh)


	9. Sex

__

At night...

Akeyana was sitting in the garden reading a book about the Pharaoh's who have ruled over time. She had a little candle shining, when the Pharaoh came in and sat beside Akeyana.

Pharaoh: What are you reading?

Akeyana: It is a book about the Pharaoh's who have ruled over time.

Pharaoh: Is it a good book?

Akeyana: Yes.

Pharaoh: can I ask you something?

Akeyana: What is it?

Pharaoh: What are you feeling right now?

Akeyana: I feel fine. What about you?

Pharaoh: Well, I feel like their is something bothering you that you don't want to talk about.

Akeyana: There's nothing bothering me. But I feel really bad about that fight we had.

Pharaoh: Just forget about it. I know you were only trying to protect Nadia.

Akeyana: I know we could have handled it better than that.

Pharaoh: Don't worry I still love you and that won't ever change.

Akeyana: Well, I love you too.

The Pharaoh started to message Akeyana's feet as she kept reading.

Pharaoh: Do I make you horny?

Akeyana: Well, it depends.

Pharaoh: You seem to blush every time I come near you. 

Akeyana: You just don't realize how handsome you are.

Pharaoh: Thanks. I never knew how much I really cared for you until I saw you rescue that baby from getting hurt at the party and when you told me that Nadia was having some problems with my previous wives.

Akeyana: I always like to help people when it is needed. I always want to be by your side. 

Pharaoh: I always want you by my side. You are very sweet. 

The Pharaoh blows out the candle and starts to get closer to her and then kisses her on the lips. She sits on his laps and he holds her waist as they kiss each other. They stop long enough to take off their clothes and continue kissing. He holds her neck and kisses it slowly as he lies her on the ground and begins nibbling on her nipples and sucking her breasts. She rubs his soft back as he begins to go further down he licks around her belly button and stops to pull her legs closer to him. He starts kissing her leg and then her thighs and then reaches her vagina and starts swirling his tongue around and putting his finger inside. " No.....Don't.......Stop" She immediately has an orgasm and he sits her up and puts her on his lap and she begins to ride him. He gets harder and harder by the minute as she makes him moan and his eyes roll into the back of his head. Than she bends over and takes it from behind. "Aaahhh-Ahhh" It feels so good that tears began to run down her eyes and she starts screaming his name as he rubs her soft breasts " Ohhhh my God Yami". 

He turns her onto her back and holds her legs up and inserts his long, thick, hard penis inside her wet vagina and she moans and screams his name as he is pleasuring her. "Ah-Ahhhh-oh-ya-mi" He rubs her breasts and continues for a while. Than he picks her up and lines his penis up with her vagina and begins humping her against the ground. She holds onto his neck and moans in his ears as he hears her sweet moans he goes even harder. He lies her onto her back again as she catches some quick breaths he bends her legs back so that her feet are level with her head and begins jerking his hips to move steadily back and forth making her scream and hurt even more. After that he stops and to cum on her thigh and keeps going he soon starts to moan "A-Akeyana".

He than bends her legs back down and kiss her on the lips. She is still moaning and saying his name. He sits her back on his lap only she is facing the opposite direction and he inserts his penis into her vagina again then he is rubbing her clit and breasts as he jerks his penis in and out while pulling her soft, long, black hair. She screams his name "Ohhh-ohhh-Ya-mi" and he jerks even harder making her cum twice. She couldn't resist it. She lies down on the ground as they are both sweating unstoppably and she wraps her long beautiful legs around him and they both start to moan and she raises he head towards the sky as she to tries and take the pain. She has one hand on the back of his spiky head and the other hand on his back as he pulls her hair and she yells out something in Egyptian and cums again. He jerks it in deeper and deeper and her screams became even louder and she continued screaming out something in Egyptian. She actually said "Your contagious, touch me baby, give me what you got". 

He stopped for a few minutes and even more tears where flowing down her face but she just smiled at him and he kissed her. She just stares into his crimson eyes. Then the Pharaoh lies on the ground and she turns in the 69 position. He licks her vagina and she puts his penis in between he voluptuous breasts as she suckles on it . After that she stops to catch her breath again and he does also. Then he turns her over and she still lies on the ground while her butt is in the air and he gets behind her and pleasures her in that position for a while and she continues to scream his name and moan. "Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahhh" She lies there feeling like she has just been raped by a group of men with big dicks. But she doesn't want to stop. It was hard for her to believe that this same nice, quiet, sexy, erotic, kind, gentle, sweet Pharaoh packed so much power when he would make love to someone. She stared at him occasionally but he didn't seem to slow down and he didn't seem tired. 

She didn't want to stop now, she was ready for more and he was willing to give her more. He lied down on her and slowly and gently licked her nipples as he stuck his finger inside her vagina. She moaned and whimpered as he continued. He than spread her legs apart and rubbed her thighs while he proceeded to insert his penis into her vagina and jerked it in and out as he held her arms up above her head. "AHH-AHHH-YA-MI" she had another orgasm and he finally stopped. She turned over to get some air.

Pharaoh: How did it feel?

Akeyana: I....I felt good and it hurt.

Pharaoh: Do you want to go again?

Akeyana: No, I am tired and wore out. It felt so good and I want to go again, but I am just too tired.

Pharaoh: Let me take you upstairs than.

Akeyana: I want to take a cold bath first.

Pharaoh: That's a good idea. I think I will too.

Akeyana: You are amazing.

Pharaoh: You are very loud.

Akeyana: I know, I am surprised no one heard me.

Pharaoh: They must be sleeping really hard.

Akeyana just laughs as the Pharaoh helps her up as she goes to take a shower and he does also.

Meanwhile...

They are not the only ones up as they thought they were. Priest Ishizu and Priest Seto had been chatting in the courtyard for sometime now. Priest Seto was trying to find the words to tell her that he loved her. 

Priest Ishizu: It is very pretty outside tonight.

Priest Seto: Yes. 

Priest Ishizu: This has been a great day.

Priest Seto: Yes, it has.

Priest Ishizu: Do you ever wonder what its like to be in love?

Priest Seto: Not really.

Priest Ishizu: If I was in love with someone I want our love to be as strong as the Pharaoh and his new Queen. It seems that you never know who is in love with you until you finally realize that the person you love is really close to you.

Priest Seto: I know. I love you.

Priest Ishizu: What?

Priest Seto: I love you Ishizu. Its like you said "you never know who is in love with you until you finally realize that the person you love is really close to you". I love you I just didn't know how to say it. Although I had feelings for someone else at one time I know now that I love you.

Priest Ishizu: Really Seto?

Priest Seto: Really I do.

Priest Ishizu: I love you too.

Priest Ishizu holds Priest Seto crying happily as he dries her eyes, picks her up in his arms and kisses her. He still loves Kisara but he can't choose between the two.

Priest Seto: I love you.

He got closer to her and just slowly breathed onto her neck as she started kissing him. He starts kissing her neck and slowly sucking on it as he gently slips off her shirt and begins to slowly lick her breasts and swirl his tongue all around, as she whimpers his name with silent moans. He then starts to take off his close and slowly pulls her up skirt. She wraps her arms around his neck he slowly inserts his penis in her vagina and she starts to moan and grip him even tighter. He gently rubs her back and stares into her eyes as they continue on for a while moaning and whimpering each others names then Priest Seto stops. Priest Seto puts his clothes back on and Priest Ishizu pulls her skirt back down and they kiss each other goodnight and go to their rooms.

Meanwhile...

Akeyana and the Pharaoh were finished taking their baths, then they got in the bed and chatted for a while. Akeyana was still worried about Priest Mahado but she still had faith in him.

Akeyana: I felt like you belonged inside of me, because you made me feel so whole.

Pharaoh: You have satisfied this burning desire inside of me that I had to just let loose.

Akeyana: And, what would that "burning desire" be?

Pharaoh: To make sweet love to the girl I desire the most.

Akeyana: Really, I thought you were just very horny.

Pharaoh: That too.

Akeyana: I hope Priest Mahado kills Bakura.

Pharaoh: I have faith in all my Priests and even if he doesn't make it..................I will still find a way to defeat Bakura even if it means my life.

Akeyana: You are willing to put your life on the line and leave me and everyone else who cares about you all alone to fight for themselves because we have no leader?

Pharaoh: No, I love my people and I know that if something were to happen to me than you could be the peoples leader.

Akeyana: Hell no I can't.

Pharaoh: Why not?

Akeyana: I am not fit to be a leader.

Pharaoh: I know you are strong and brave and you would do anything for you sisters if they were in danger even if it means your life right?

Akeyana: Yeah. But I don't want you to leave me. If we die we both die together.

Pharaoh: Akeyana, there are just some things you won't understand about me. 

Akeyana: Well I never go against my word.

Pharaoh: I love you Akeyana, I just want us to savor the moment for the time that we have now.

Akeyana: Yeah, I know.

Pharaoh: We are bonded like soul mates, forever. Our love will never be tarnished and nothing will keep us apart. You will always be apart of me even if I die.

Akeyana: I love you so much. Take me.

The Pharaoh gets on top of her and she wasn't expecting that and starts to kiss her. She holds onto him and as they both gaze into each others eyes, he then tell her that "Everything will be okay, my spirit will be part of you forever." He then pulls her bra off and starts nibbling on her nipples. She starts moaning "Ahh-ahhh-ahh" while he gently pulls off her panties and plays with her breasts and vagina, by teasing her with his fingers and tongue. Akeyana: "Ahhh-ahhh-ohhh-y-a-mi-ahhhh-don't-stop", as he feels his penis getting hard he spreads her legs apart and squeezes her thighs as he licks on them then he ties her hands to the bed and spreads her legs farther apart so that he can go exploring in her vagina again and make her moan "Ahhh-no-ple-ase-ahhhh" then he licks around and around, and in between. He then puts his penis all the way inside of her vagina then she looks up at the ceiling and she screams to the top of her lungs as he jerks it in and out while she screams "AHHHHH-Har-der-ahhh-ahh" he fulfills her wishes and as he goes harder she has a sudden orgasm and he quickly removes his penis away from her vagina.

She is still staring at the ceiling with her hair all over the place panting and breathing hard, as the Pharaoh unties her hands. Then he kissed her using his tongue as a teaser then he lies down and she turns over and they go to sleep.


	10. Death

__

The next day...

The time had come and Priest Mahado had tricked Bakura into going inside a fake cemetery.

Priest Mahado: This shall be Bakura's tomb not King Akunamkanon's.

The soldiers sealed the tomb and prepared a blank tablet under Priest Mahado's command. When a image appeared on the tablet it signified that the battle had ended. The loser would be killed and sealed inside the cemetery forever. Akeyana and Nadia were too late and could not say bye to their friend because the fake tomb was already sealed. Nadia fell down and cried as the soldiers tried to help her to her feet. 

Inside the fake tomb...

Bakura: My goal is to take the millennium ring from you. 

Priest Mahado: You will never get my millennium ring.

Bakura then summoned his powered up Diabound and Priest Mahado summoned up his Magician of Illusion.

Bakura: Your Ka may look stronger but my Ka is greater, and it is 100% released.

Even if Bakura did win the cemetery is sealed and it is impossible for him to escape. But, he intends to use the millennium ring to get out.

Bakura: Snakes of Diabound!!!

Priest Mahado: Magician of Illusion use your great magic.

Diabound disappears from the field and Bakura then realizes that his Ka is stronger, Bakura then uses a trap which puts giant blades on the field, Bakura is standing on a blade and Priest Mahado attacks him but doesn't realize that Diabound is really on the blade. Diabound attacks the Magician of Illusion and Priest Mahado. Bakura is greatly pleased that everything is going according to what he expected.

Priest Mahado is still alive and uses his last strength to fuse himself with his Ka and then he, casts a spell and leaves his last message to the Pharaoh.

Priest Mahado: " Pharaoh My Soul Will Serve You Forever"

Then Priest Mahado's body was skewered painfully by the blades and he dies. His spirit went into the Magician of Illusion and the Magician of Illusion turns into the Black Magician. The Black Magician attacks Bakura with dark magic then Bakura falls into the dark.

Nadia: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Nadia falls to her knees crying, as Akeyana comes to help her up. When the sun rose the image of the Black Magician appeared on the tablet. Everyone knows that the Priest Mahado is gone. Akeyana tries to help poor Nadia up put she is still crying in disbelief. No one saw the millennium ring or Bakura. They figure Bakura will escape and take it with him. 

The Pharaoh then watches Priest Mahados spirit on the tablet and remembers his pledge to be his most honest servant forever. The Pharaoh and the remaining 5 Priests are standing in front of the tablet, Priest Seto checked to see if the millennium ring was there and if Bakura was still alive. The Pharaoh watched Nadia and slowly walks over to her and holds her in his arms.

Shimon: Priest Ishizu, use your millennium necklace and see where Bakura is.

Priest Ishizu: I see nothing.

Priest Seto: You should have seen how the battle would turn out before it happened.

Priest Ishizu: I cannot predict the future of the millennium items.

Shimon: There are two possible ways. Bakura is already dead or Bakura stole the millennium ring, thus we can't see the future.

Just then Mana comes in to see her teacher, and finds out he is dead, then she cries.

Mana: Teacher sama!!!!! what happened? Don't leave me.

Akeyana gives Mana a hug and tries to help everyone knowing that their friend as well as their family member is gone. Mana holds onto her crying and then spots the Pharaoh and runs over to him.

Mana: Please, Prince-sama I want to see my teacher.

Pharaoh: Mana, Mahado must rest in peace now.

Mana: Please, call out the spirit.

Priest Ishizu: Mana, you're spirit is not strong enough.

Priest Seto: Leave your tears in the Nile. We must find Bakura who may be hidden in the village. Pharaoh may I send troops in to capture him?

Pharaoh: Yes, but please do not frighten the villagers. We must capture Bakura quickly.

Pharaoh: Nadia, I'm sorry about Mahado. 

Nadia: I know.

Pharaoh: You will be alright, I know Priest Mahado still loves you.

Nadia: I know.

Pharaoh: I will always remember Priest Mahado. Now is the time to dry your tears and have faith in him. We must find Bakura.

He wipes Nadia's her tears away and kisses her on the forehead. Akeyana then walks off toward the village to be alone. Priest Seto and Priest Shadah lead the troops into the village.


	11. Blue Eye's White Girl

__

The determined Priests are in the village seeking a Ka stronger than God.

Priest Seto: Priest Shadah use your millennium key to seek a great and strong Ka inside people's mind within the village. 

All of the villagers bow to there knees to welcome the Priests. 

Priest Seto: In order to protect Pharaoh we have to sacrifice something.

Inside the Bar...

Man in the Bar: While I was in the desert I saw a white dragon flying in the sky under the sunlight. 

Man in Bar2: Really?

Man in the Bar: Yes, it was flying past the sun.

Just then a soldier comes into the bar and brings the man who saw the white dragon out.

Priest Seto: Who are you?

Man in the Bar: I was a prisoner who escaped the desert. 

Priest Shadah uses his millennium key seeing through his mind and finds a dark monster ( a dark clown). Priest Seto believes that it is possible to become a stronger evil thus he tests his idea.

Priest Shadah: His Ka doesn't have much power.

Priest Seto: People imprisoned in the shadow may have greater power. Troops, capture all the thieves and take them to separate underground prisons and we shall test this idea. Whoever dares to resist take them without mercy. 

While Priest Shadah performs his work, he can't stand doing this wrong thing.

Priest Shadah: The Pharaoh will not forgive you for doing this.

Priest Seto: Those prisoners are traitors breaking the kingdoms rules. There might be a person like Bakura appearing again, so we should stop it first before it happens.

Prisoner: Using power like that will be punished by God... a white dragon.

Akeyana walks over and hears a lot of noise and sees a white girl with blue eyes and long hair being hit by stones thrown from the villagers.

Villager 1: SHE IS BAD LUCK TO THE TOWN!!! 

Villager 2: All because you came here the troops started capturing people.

Villager 3: She will bring catastrophe to the city.

Due to the fact she has different eye and skin color than the native people. She is treated unfairly by the villagers.

Blues eyes white girl or BEG: Please I need water then I will leave this city.

A villager throws water on her to chase her out then Akeyana pushes them out the way to help the BEG. Akeyana tries to help her up but she is very weak. The villagers still continue to throw stones.

Villager 3: Don't help that menace!!!!

Akeyana: Are you alright.

BEG: I need water.

Akeyana gets her water.

Akeyana: Are you from Atlantia?

BEG: Yes.

Akeyana: So am I , you must have traveled very far. I will help you. Do you know what has happened to my city?

BEG: It bur.........ned.

Akeyana: What burned?

Just then Priest Seto comes with his troops. Akeyana knows he is up to no good. The Priest Seto gets angry at the villagers because of what they did to the girl just because of her race. He tells his soldiers to get water and take care of her. Then Priest Shadah uses his millennium key and he sees an unfathomed thing in the girls mind. 

Priest Shadah: I see a powerful Ka inside this girl in the form of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

Priest Seto is surprised when he realizes that there is a powerful Ka in the form of a white dragon sealed within this girls mind.

Priest Seto: ( If I can take this Ka out it will be a great power to the kingdom.)

Soldier 1: That girl is very weak.

Akeyana: ( I have to save her or Priest Seto will take the Ka right out of her without realizing that she is a human being also.)

Soldier 2: We should take her back to the palace and provide her with food and medicine.

Priest Seto: Yes, but we must have some soldiers stay in the town just in case the thief Bakura comes out.

Akeyana then follows the soldiers to were they are taking the Blue eyes white girl.

Inside the palace....

Priest Seto and Priest Shadah have come to give their report to the Pharaoh.

Priest Seto: I have not found any trace of the thief Bakura. However, I left soldiers around the city to watch over in case he is alive.

Priest Shadah and Priest Aknadean know that Priest Seto did not report everything. The Pharaoh feels a bad sign coming from his millennium puzzle.

Meanwhile... 

In the village at the Bar...

The thief Bakura is starving and comes into the bar and gives the owner a gold ornament for food. While he is having his meal a group of thieves surround him to take his gold. Then the thief Bakura chants a spell and all of the people in the bar disappear. Bakura is very pleased using the millennium rings great power and is going to get revenge on the Pharaoh.

The second tragedy is coming soon... 


	12. The Attack and The Battle

__

During the night in Veju Shrine...

Priest Seto: It seems I have performed much better than expected. A group of prisoners that are supposed to have a great Ka inside them, were arrested and taken to a secret place were the Pharaoh can't get in.

Priest Aknadean: Release those people. The fear of those people will be the source of a shadow power.

Priest Seto: They are facing fear of possible kingdom destruction. Thus I had to find a Ka more powerful than God and I have. The girl with this Ka inside of her is having a rest now but, as soon as she gets up I will find a way to create a greater Ka and take the Ka out of her. For this purpose the prisoners are a great experiment. I will show the Pharaoh a white dragon when the time comes. 

Then Priest Seto leaves the shrine.

Priest Aknadean: I fear for my son that he is going to make a big mistake.

Meanwhile...

Akeyana found out were the blue eyes white girl is and puts on her warrior outfit, gold mask, and brings her two daggers with her in case there is trouble. Akeyana goes into the room, sits down and watches the girl.

Akeyana: I can't let Priest Seto use people like they are nothing. I will find a way to save you.

Meanwhile, In front of the palace...

The thief Bakura is preparing for his second attack. The increase of guards hardly has any effect on him. He then uses his special ability of Diabound and the millennium ring to trespass through the palace easily. He knows he failed trying to attack the 6 priests and Pharaoh all at once but he is changing his plan this time. His second target is Priest Aknadean in the Veju shrine. 

Inside the Veju shrine...

Bakura pays a visit to the Priest Aknadean.

Priest Aknadean sees Bakura and is amazed at him wearing Priest Mahado's millennium ring. 

Bakura: This is my award for killing the Priest at King Akunumkanon's cemetery. Whatever I much more desire is collecting all millennium items. 

Priest Akunadean: I will not allow you to do that, I will use my power and summon a Ka from the tablet within the shrine.

Bakura's Ka has higher speed so it will be more difficult to keep up with Diabound. Diabound of Bakura had destroyed the tablet before the Ka was summoned. Then, Bakura uses power of his millennium ring strongly attacking the Priest Akunadean. He is offering the choice to the Priest if he doesn't desire to live.

Meanwhile, in the tower were the BEG is kept...

Akeyana hears footsteps and hides under the bed. The Priest Seto must get her Ka, the white dragon, and waiting for asking when she has already gotten up. Though he doesn't feel right by sacrificing this innocent girl. Akeyana comes out from under the bed prepared to attack Priest Seto.

Akeyana: If you touch her you'll regret it!

Priest Seto: ( looking confused) What are you doing here Akeyana?

Akeyana takes off her mask.

Akeyana: How did you know it was me?

Priest Seto: because I know your body so well.

Akeyana: Whatever, I am not going to let you use this innocent girl.

Priest Seto: She will be a great help to our kingdom.

Akeyana: She will be a great help for your own selfish needs not our kingdom. I'm not letting you use her unless you fight me first.

Priest Seto: I'm not going to fight you because It is not worth it. You know that you want revenge on Bakura for killing your best friend Priest Mahado. If I use this girl I can accomplish that. I must use this girl's Ka. 

Akeyana: I don't need your help.

Priest Seto: yes you do, if the Pharaoh were to be in a situation were he could die and you are unable to help him, I could use this Ka and destroy Bakura. 

Akeyana: I don't trust you. 

Priest Seto: You should. I mean no harm to this girl.

Akeyana: I'm still not letting you take the BEG away.

Priest Seto: ( gets closer to Akeyana) I know you want to try and protect everyone yourself but you are the Queen and we are here to protect you and the Pharaoh. I don't know what I feel but I do love this BEG.

Akeyana: ( shocked) How can you love her you don't know who she is.

Priest Seto: I don't understand it either.

Akeyana: fine, I'll let you use her but, if you try anything you will regret it.

Priest Seto: Whatever.

Meanwhile In the palace...

Pharaoh: ( I feel a bad feeling coming from the millennium puzzle.)

Then the soldiers came in to report to the Pharaoh of some bad news.

Soldier 1: Your majesty, we have found many people in the bar killed that could have been caused by Bakura. 

Pharaoh: ( worried) Bakura is coming closer. 

Inside the Veju Shrine...

At the same time, the Priest Akunadean is facing against Bakura inside Veju shrine. Having possession of the millennium ring, Bakura can power up himself. Priest Akunadean was attacked by Bakura's Ka and millennium ring and attached into the wall. He tries to use his millennium eye to summon a Ka. However, Bakura can easily destroy it. 

Bakura plans to use Akunadean as his servant by the power of the millennium ring which is able to possess human's minds.  


Bakura: Priest Akunadean, you should remember the village Kuruelna from where I was a survivor. The painful sound of people killed has remained until now. This kingdom is going to be destroyed by me and I will become the possessor of the shadow world. 

Priest Akunadean's scream was heard loudly outside of the shrine. 

Pharaoh Yami realizes that Bakura is trespassing into the shrine, thus he hurries to follow him. He tells his soldiers to find Akeyana and bring her back to the palace. Priest Seto is informed that Priest Akunadean was attacked inside the Veju shrine. His millennium eye was taken out, but Bakura had let him live. 

Bakura takes a horse and rides away with Diabound. In a hurry, Pharaoh Yami summons a Ka which is the Saint Dragon Osiris, gets on his horse and rides following Bakura. At this point he leaves the palace's gate. Akeyana has just been informed that the Pharaoh is out chasing Bakura and gets on a horse and follows him, the guards tried to stop her in the process.

The Second Tragedy is coming soon.


	13. Diabound and Osiris

__

The Pharaoh is riding a horse with his summoned Ka Osiris and is chasing Bakura at the same time. Osiris and Diabound are strongly against each other when they arrive at the main yard. Osiris attacks Diabound with Thunder Force, then, Diabound disappears from the field. With it's ability, Diabound is able to hide itself underground and appear again beside the Pharaoh who is following him behind. 

Diabound prepares to strike the Pharaoh but Osiris comes and releases Thunder Force against it in time. Diabound is being attacked first which makes Bakura change his plans. The Pharaoh also realizes that Bakura is going forward into the city. Akeyana spots the thief and the Pharaoh and hides somewhere so the Pharaoh will not see her and so she will not get hit by any attacks.

The Pharoah is riding his horse and chasing Bakura along the town. At the same time, God of Osiris is flying behind Diabound of Bakura following their owners. Bakura starts challenging the Pharaoh to play a killing game. It is how much the Pharaoh can protect his innocent villagers from Diabound's attack. Then, Diabound of Bakura turns to strike against the village and people from the sky. The Pharaoh decides to let Osiris fly lower instead so it can shield the attack. 

This is a Bakura's trap, to stop Osiris's movement by letting it be the people's shield. Diabound is flying above Osiris and is preparing to directly attack it. If Osiris is hit like that, it may be killed. Thus, Osiris shoots it's power to the ground to push it up. While being pushed, it is screwing itself and turning it's front forward to Diabound. 

Akeyana knew this would happen one day and plans to retaliate if the Pharaoh is on the verge of death. Then Osiris goes faster to strike against Diabound and drags it into the sky. This is the Pharaoh's plan, to take Diabound away from the town and let it fight in the sky field. Bakura realizes that Osiris prevails when it is on the sky because this God can control thunder and sky. The Pharaoh thinks that Diabound is unable to use it's special ability on the sky, thus he orders Osiris to attack Diabound with Thunder Force. 

Diabound has disappeared into the darkness, Thunder Force passed through it. The Pharaoh misjudged the unstoppable God like creature. Diabound can control darkness as well as Osiris can control the sky. It can adapt itself into any circumstance. Then the invisible Diabound starts attacking the village again from the darkness. But, Bakura's real target is Osiris. Then the Invisible Diabound moves behind Osiris and strongly attacks from that position. 

Bakura: No one can beat me in a dark field even if it is God.

Pharaoh: You are sadly mistaken.

Diabound of Bakura strongly strikes Osiris from the darkness behind him. Osiris is seriously injured. 

Bakura: I'll offer you a last chance to surrender.

Then the Pharaoh is about to give him the millennium puzzle because there is no possibility for him to beat Diabound anymore ( this is apart of the Pharaoh's plan). Such a great God like Osiris was still defeated. Even though, He can kill it at any time. Akeyana sees this and signals the horse to ride towards Bakura and she jumps onto the horse that Bakura is on which then causes the horse to stand on its hind legs and knocks Akeyana hard onto the ground.

Akeyana gets up and starts pulling onto Bakura and he turns around to see her and they began fighting with each other. She is thrown onto the ground again but still continues to get up and fight. She is hurt badly and the Pharaoh helps her up.

Pharaoh: (shocked) What are you doing here Akeyana?

Akeyana: I want to help you, I can't let you die like this.

Pharaoh: Come get on the horse with me.

The Pharaoh then helps Akeyana onto the horse. Also, Bakura is following what he heard from a darkness inside the millennium ring which is to gather all 7 millennium items to get a great shadow power. If the Pharaoh refuses to give him the millennium puzzle, he will continue killing his villagers. whatever choice the Pharaoh makes, Bakura intends to kill him anyway. 

The Pharaoh doesn't desire any death upon his villagers and also doesn't want to submit the millennium puzzle to Bakura to let the world be in a shadow. Then, he notices that Osiris is still flying on the sky. He plans to lure Diabound out from darkness, thus he takes his millennium puzzle out and pretends that he surrenders to change Bakura's attention. Suddenly, Osiris goes attacking Bakura from his top. 

The Pharaoh wishes that Bakura would let Diabound appear so that he can defend Bakura. However, Osiris stops striking because Bakura knew ahead of time. Also, Diabound appears from underground where the Pharaoh is standing and is ready to kill him and Akeyana who is also on the horse with the Pharaoh. 

Bakura: My target is gathering all millennium items and killing the Pharaoh.   


Pharaoh: You will never take my puzzle.

Bakura: It seems YOU Pharaoh, are sadly mistaken.

Then, Diabound starts attacking the Pharaoh. The Ka of the Priest Seto, Dious, appears to defend him just in time, and also cuts Diabound's hand off which makes Bakura stop attacking for a while. Akeyana holds onto the Pharaoh really tight. She doesn't realize that she is in a dangerous situation but she just wants to be by the Pharaoh's side.

Pharaoh: I want you to go back to the palace.

Akeyana: No, I want to stay with you, I want to be by your side.

Pharaoh: You could get killed out here.

Akeyana: I don't care as long as I'm with you.

The Pharaoh and Akeyana see the Priests and their Ka's arriving. The Priests with their Ka and the troops are coming together at the battle field. Diabound then disappears into the dark sky again.

Priest Seto: ( speaking to the villagers) Do not to be afraid.

The Priests and there Ka's together attack into the dark sky. 

Pharaoh: ( speaking to Priests) Everyone protect the villagers and stop Bakura. 

The Ka of the Priest Shadah, is first hit by Diabound from the darkness. 

Bakura: I have never been defeated in the darkness. The Nile will be changed into red with blood of the Priests and the villagers as well as the Pharaoh and his queens.

Priest Seto, Priest Karim, and Priest Shadah join The Pharaoh, to attack Bakura together. Though the enemy is hiding itself in the darkness, everyone must be brave in order to protect the villagers. The Ka of Priest Shadah was first destroyed by Diabound. 

Priest Seto: If we give up, this kingdom will be destroyed by a shadow. 

Priest Shadah: Then we must protect the Pharaoh and the villagers even if it means our lives are at stake.

The Priests let the troops follow Bakura and take care of the villagers and let them go into the palace for safety.

Then Priest Karim presents his idea which is to let himself be a bet in order to draw out Diabound's attack from the darkness. At that time, Dious of Seto can use it's sword to point the location of Diabound. Priest Seto agrees to his idea, so both of them separate themselves to process the plan and let Priest Shadah take care of the Pharaoh and Akeyana. The Pharaoh and Akeyana know that he and Osiris hardly have power left. 

Priest Shadah: ( talking to the Pharaoh and Akeyana) Go back to the palace and let the Priests handle this work. Pharaoh your position is like a shining God who can obviate a shadow.

Pharaoh: I am not a God and I don't desire the villagers to be attacked by darkness. 

So, the Pharaoh takes the risk by letting Osiris be a bet instead of Priest Karim's Ka. Osiris moves itself around the Ka of Priest Seto and Priest Karim to protect them in the dark sky. Which is an easy target for Bakura. Then he lets Diabound strongly attack Osiris and makes the Pharaoh and Akeyana ( who has been holding onto the Pharaoh) become seriously injured. At this time, Dious of Seto throws it's Aura Sword to Diabound to point it's position in darkness. However, that Ka isn't Diabound but it is a Ka of which Bakura uses his millennium ring's power to summon from the Veju shrine. Diabound still remains in darkness and prepares for his next attack. 

Pharaoh: The shining God Ra, may be able to destroy the shadow but I barely have enough energy to summon it. 

Akeyana: I will help you.

Akeyana gives the Pharaoh half of her power to help the Pharaoh so he will be able to summon the God of sun. Ra is appearing from the sky and the shadow is being vanished. Bakura is amazed when Diabound 's appearance is coming out.


	14. God of Ra

__

Inside the palace....

Teania and Nafatiri are helping all the villagers who have come to the palace for safety. They also have 10 other servants helping them to provide food and water. Teania is really worried about her sister and the Pharaoh. Nadia is sitting in her room crying still wondering why everything is going wrong. She doesn't want to go out to find them for the risk of getting killed so she dries her tears and goes downstairs to help Teania, Nafatiri and Namu.

Nadia: Hey guys.

Teania: Hey Nadia, are you alright?

Nadia: Yeah. Do you need some help?

Teania: Yeah, we could use a little.

Nafatiri: It will be okay guys. I know they will come back safely. Just keep the hope up.

Namu: I know they will come back safely, I just know it.

Nadia: Your right.

Teania: I hope they come back safely.

Back to the Battle Field...

The light is shining through the clouds. The darkness is fading away and Diabound is appearing. The Priests are amazed with the third God, Ra, which seems only the Pharaoh can summon. Bakura hadn't expected Ra's advent because the Pharaoh shouldn't have enough power left to summon God. That is because Pharaoh inherited power from his wife's soul. Then Akeyana became unconscious after she gave him part of her soul. 

Without darkness, Diabound has no place to hide anymore. Diabound starts attacking Ra with the power of Osiris's, Thunder Force. Having the new ability of Diabound, it can use power of which it used to defeat it with. Diabound has the ability of Osiris now. Priest Seto powers up his Ka by his soul and sends that power to the Aura Sword of Dious. That aura strikes against Diabound's attack to change the direction of Thunder Force. Then Priest Seto takes his turn for the Pharaoh. 

Ra in form of the Eternal Bird, Phoenix, strongly attacks Diabound. 

Diabound is being burnt as well as the soul of the thief Bakura. This attack 

results the death of the thief Bakura on his horse. All the villagers and the 

Priests are happy with the great power of the Pharaoh returning peace to the 

kingdom. Pharaoh turns back to see Akeyana unconscious on his horse.

The Pharaoh gets off his horse and carefully pulls Akeyana off holding her in his arms.

Pharaoh: ( Thank you Akeyana.) 

Then the Pharaoh and the Priests head back to the palace. 

At the palace...

Priest Aknadean, partially being destroyed by Diabound's attack is sleeping. As he is sleeping he hears a voice calling him from the darkness. His shadow side which has already waken up. Priest Akunadean is facing his shadow body. He was much amazed and frightened when his shadow soul had introduced himself as Zork Necrophedious , a shadow master. Zork then tells Priest Akunadean that he is Priest Akunadean's shadow soul. Surely, Priest Akunadean hardly believes that Zork and him are the same person. 

Zork: Bakura is dead. Soon it will be time for me to express my powers toward the Pharaoh and his Queens, soon this will all come to an end.

Meanwhile, inside the palace...

Akeyana is in the Pharaohs chambers asleep while Shimon and the Pharaoh are having a conversation.

Shimon: My Pharaoh how is she doing?

Pharaoh: She is still resting?

Shimon: I am not surprised. She did use a lot of energy doing your battle with Bakura.

Pharaoh: Yes, and I really am appreciative of that. I just didn't want her to get involved but she insisted.

Shimon: Well it is obvious that she loves you, and in situations like this if you tell her to leave she will not take "No" for an answer.

Pharaoh: That is true.

Shimon: It has been hectic for the villagers. Maybe now things will start to quiet down.

Pharaoh: Yes, I hope so. I also hope that we have seen the last of Bakura.

Shimon: Yes, I hope so too. It is amazing how you are so much like your father and Akeyana is like your mother a little.

Pharaoh: How?

Shimon: Well, she never gives up on anything and is always willing to help and risk her life for the one she loves.

Pharaoh: That sounds like my mother.

Shimon: She was a very sweet lady and beautiful as ever.

Pharaoh: I know. 

Shimon: It has always been a pleasure serving you and your father.

Pharaoh: I am always glad to have you here by my side.

Shimon: Same here.

Pharaoh: I must return to my throne to insure that everything is in place.

Shimon: Then I will come with you.

Pharaoh: I think she will awaken later on.

Shimon: I hope so.

The Pharaoh returns to his throne and sits down and Shimon stands to the right of him. The Pharaoh looks very frustrated and bothered so Shimon stands quietly.

Priest Seto: Has she awaken yet?

Pharaoh: No, not yet.

Priest Seto: I know you are upset my Pharaoh but at least Bakura is dead and she is still breathing.

Pharaoh: (sighs)

The Pharaoh gets up and walks away toward the courtyard. He sits their alone just thinking to himself about how he lost one of his Priests who was also his friend and he might lose one of is queens. He is determined to find Bakura as soon as Akeyana wakes up. Teania comes into the courtyard to try and cheer the frustrated Pharaoh up.

Teania: How is Akeyana doing?

Pharaoh: She is still asleep.

Teania: I am sure she will get up soon. Just don't lose faith in her. She is a strong girl and I'm sure she will pull through.

Pharaoh: I guess your right. 

Teania: Everything will be okay.

Nadia, Nafatiri, and Namu enter the courtyard.

Nadia: Hey guys. Is Akeyana woke?

Pharaoh: No, she is still sleeping.

Nafatirir: Do you have any predictions on when she will wake up?

Teania: No, but hopefully she will get up soon.

Namu: I would have never thought that if she had given part of her soul to help you she would become unconscious.

Teania: Its still a mystery.

Nadia: I think we should have a party. You, your Priests and Akeyana saved everyone from Bakura's destruction and I can't thank you enough so I want to repay you all by throwing a party. I think it will be helpful. All the towns people would like to do something to honor you all, so I want to throw a party.

Nafatiri: I think that will be great. 

Teania: Yeah but, what about Akeyana?

Nafatiri: We should let her rest she has done enough for us.

Nadia: That's true. What do you say Pharaoh Yami?

Pharaoh: I guess. Maybe Akeyana will wake up soon, I hope.

Nafatiri: What about you Namu?

Namu: I don't think I will partake in this party this time until Akeyana wakes up. But I will help you all get everything prepared.

Teania: Thanks.

Nafatiri: Well you don't have to party if you don't want to. We'll save you some food.

Namu: Thanks.

Nadia: Thanks Namu, I know we can always count on you.

Namu: Of course!

Nadia: I will get started with the preparations necessary.

Nafatiri: I'm coming with you. Are guys coming?

Teania & Namu: Yeah.

As the 4 girls exit the courtyard Teania stops and looks at the Pharaoh and walks back over to him and whispers in his ear.

Teania: Everything will be okay. I will always be here for you.

She kisses him on the forehead and walks away. The Pharaoh continues to sit their still unhappy that Akeyana has not waken up yet.

While everything was being prepared the Pharaoh went back up to his chambers to check on Akeyana. She was still sleeping. He just stared at her for a while and sighed. Still in thought as to why she won't wake up. He partly blamed himself for not pressuring her enough to go back to the palace for safety during their fight with Bakura. She looked like an angel to him while she was sleeping. The Pharaoh knew he couldn't sit around all day and wait for her to wake up so he kissed her on the lips and left to prepare for the celebration.

The Pharaoh was bathing and when he got out he was accompanied by 4 other servants who oiled him up. They blushed really hard as they oiled him up and down. A young girl about the age of 6 or 7 came in and had the Pharaoh's clothing, They were neatly folded. She also cleaned his jewelry. The Pharaoh always admired her because she was so nice and very sweet. The Pharaoh put his clothes on and proceeded to the throne. Nadia was already there as was Nafatiri, Teania, Namu and all the Priests except Priest Aknadean who was still resting. 

All the people cheered on this brave and courageous Pharaoh. They were very pleased and happy that Bakura was finally dead. Or is he?


	15. Victory Celebration and Temptation

__

The activities for the celebration continued on as follows: Belly dancers, musicians, singers, games, dances, acrobats and then a big feast in honor of the Pharaoh and his Priests. Nadia, Teania, Nafatiri and the Priests seemed to be enjoying everything except for the Pharaoh who just stared off in space continuously. Teania looked back at him occasionally but she just sighed and kept enjoying herself, for she knew why the Pharaoh was depressed. Teania is always good spirited and knows that everything will be okay in the end, hopefully.

Meanwhile....

Namu is sitting in the Pharaoh's chambers reading Akeyana's book. It seemed very fascinating to her. She looked over at Akeyana and began to really worry about her. She thought to herself "what if she really is dead, no, no, she can't be". Namu got up out of her chair, set the book down and walked over to Akeyana to check on her. She still seemed to be breathing but very slowly. 

Namu: ( How could they party and rejoice like this when Akeyana might die. As a matter of fact, the way Bakura was fighting we are lucky to be alive. Everything will be okay....I guess.)

She then continues reading.

Inside Priest Aknadean's room...

The Priest Akunadean thinks back to his past 15 years ago when the Pharaoh was a baby while Seto and Bakura were boys. At that time Pharaoh Akumkanon was king.

Back to the Party...

The feast was about to begin when Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me walked in and disguised themselves as servants. The food was already on the table and they saw 7 special dishes left out for the Pharaoh, his queen, the Priests and 2 special guests. The dish for the Pharaoh had a different design on it, the dish for the Priests had different patterns on it, the dish for the Queen was silver, the dish for the Pharaoh's 2 special guest were dark green and gold. The rest of the dishes were all the same color which was red. 

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me came inside the grand hall and looked at all the dishes they didn't know were to put the posion in so, they went up to one of the servants to ask. She told them who each dish was for and they set out to pour the poison. Ra-ta-su-nat wondered why there were only 2 special dishes but she didn't worry about it. Hatsu-ha-met poured poison in the queens dish, Ra-ta-su-nat poured it in the first special dish while Anak-su-ha-me poured it in the second one, and Anak-su-na-mun poured poison in the one of the red dishes and they immediately left the palace.

The activities were ending and all the people were heading to the grand hall to eat. They all sat down and feasted. Everything seemed good to them. Nadia ate her food with ease and after the feast they continued partying.

Meanwhile....

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me where having there own little party at their house for they knew that Nadia, Akeyana, Teania, and Nafatiri would be dead in an hour so they ate and drank some of the food they stole while they were there and stayed up all night to hear the people's scream saying "Oh no, Nadia, Akeyana, Teania, and Nafatiri are dead". They just laughed.

After while...

It was getting late and the party had ended, everyone was going back to their homes and Nadia started feeling queasy, she ran up stairs to lie down. She told a servant to get a doctor because she was feeling sick. The doctor came in and said someone has poisoned her with "scorpions curse" the doctor told the Pharaoh that she had only 45 minutes to live. The Pharaoh his Priests, Teania, Nafatiri and Namu went upstairs to see her.

Pharaoh: Who could have done this to you?

Servant 1: When I was setting the table for the feast 4 girls came up to me and asked whose dish is whose.

Priest Seto: I think I know who did it?

Priest Ishizu: Who do you suppose committed such a heinous crime?

Priest Seto: Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me. 

Pharaoh: How did you know that?

Priest Seto: They were plotting to kill her anyway while they were still living inside the palace. I propose that we dispatch troops into the city to search high and low for them.

Pharaoh: Then I will see to it that you find them and bring them to me.

Priest Seto: With pleasure.

Priest Seto orders troops to search the city to find Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me and bring them back to the palace. The rest of the Priests, the Pharaoh, Teania, and Nafatiri stay by Nadia's side until it was the end. She had 30 minutes left.

Namu ran to the garden crying aloud and said " Please Ra oh gracious sun God, don't take my friend away from me, please help me find a way if you are listening to me, I need you more than anything right now" She then put her hands on her face and cried. She has an idea and runs to ask Akeyana a question.

Inside Pharaoh's chambers...

She ran over to Akeyana and shook her with all her might and finally knocked some sense into her. Akeyana had her eyes barely open and turned her head slowly to Namu.

Namu: I'll just break it down for you really fast. Nadia was posioned with scorpions curse and we need a cure right now.

Akeyana: My........pla......nt......bo...ok. 

Namu: Where is it?

Akeyana: In......mm......y.........ro.......om.

Namu: What do I look for?

Akeyana: Wh.......ite.........rose.

Namu: That's it the white rose!!!

She then fell back to sleep barely able to open her eyes to see who was talking to her. Namu ran to Akeyana's room and rampaged through everything and found her book on plants. She flipped the pages and found information on the white rose that was in the garden. It was really called Angels Kiss which is a cure for many poisons.

Namu then ran to the garden. She had only 20 minutes left. She picked the white rose and ran to the kitchen. She mixed up a drink with the white rose in it and ran back to the room Nadia was in. She told Nadia to drink this and Nadia who was already starting to change colors and through up blood, drank the potion and went to sleep. They still remained by her side until the end. They now had only 15 minutes.

Pharaoh: I hope this works.

Namu: I hope so too.

Teania: I can't believe our own sister would betray us and then try to kill our friend.

Nafatiri: To hell with Anak-su-ha-me and her little slutty friends. They can all roast in hell.

Teania: Nafatiri, don't say that.

Namu: even though she is not my sister I have to agree with Nafatiri.

Teania: I just hope Nadia makes it through the night.

Ten minutes remained.

They all began to hold hands and just stared on at Nadia.

5 minutes remained. 4........................3.......................2..........................1......The time was up and Nadia was still breathing they all took deep breaths and cheered. As Nadia slowly stood up and hugged everyone.

Nadia: Thank you all for staying by my side. 

Pharaoh: Nadia, I love you.

Nadia: I love you too.

Nadia: I woe you all so much.

Namu: You can thank Akeyana when she gets up.

Nadia: I'll be sure to do that.

Just then Priest Seto comes in and says he has captured them and the Pharaoh and Priests head down to the throne. Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me were all standing there in chains. The Pharaoh sat on the throne and looked at them with shame and disgust. 

Pharaoh: Did you try to kill Nadia?

Hatsu-ha-met: No.

Priest Seto: You all are such bad liars.

Anak-su-ha-me: Go to hell. 

As she said that she was immediately slapped in the face by one of the guards.

Pharaoh: I'll ask you one more time. Did you try to kill Nadia? Just tell me yes or no.

A tall buff looking man who was a guard came out with a thick long whip ready to make them tell the truth one way or the other.

Ra-ta-su-nat: Hatsu-ha-met did it. I only put he poison in the dish you had for the special guests.

Hatsu-ha-met: You filthy bitch.

Priest Seto: Obviously we are getting no were letting them live.

Pharaoh: I am not going to kill them.

Priest Karim: I think they all should be banished to the desert for eternity.

Priest Seto: I think so too.

Pharaoh: Then that is what your punishment will be.

Priest Seto: You all are lucky he didn't decide to hack your heads off.

The guards then lead the 4 girls out into the desert, unhooked the chains and left them there to rot.

The Pharaoh had a long day and went back to his chambers to check on Akeyana. Namu just arrived there and gave Akeyana a kiss on the forehead and said "thanks for all your help". Then She walked out. The Pharaoh was happy that Nadia lived but sad that Akeyana was still sleeping. He left out the room and went into Nadia's room to check on her. Nadia was sleep with a smile on her face and the Pharaoh just stared at her, smiled and shut the door.

The Pharaoh went back to his chambers, put on his night garments and lied in bed. He barely went to sleep still thinking about Akeyana. He lifted Akeyana up and shook her. Since he is a man, his strength is much stronger than Namu's. She still didn't wake up. The Pharaoh sighed and went to sleep hoping she will wake up in the morning.

Meanwhile...

Inside the desert...

Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me are all walking through the desert. Hatsu-ha-met is still furious with Ra-ta-su-nat because she told on her. They just continued to walk on hot, tired, hungry, and thirsty. Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me fall out into the desert. There bodies cannot function any longer and they lie in the desert until they decide to make a deal with Hades. They promised to give him their souls and serve him forever if he let them live. Hades granted their wish. 

A dark cloud formed in the sky and it swirled around the 4 girls. There eyes turned red and he gave them 4 horses. They rode to Kuruelna and resided there. For they knew that one day the battle with the Pharaoh Bakura would take place so, they stayed there until the Pharaoh and his Priests came. While the Pharaoh and his Priests are fighting Bakura, these four satanic girls will make there way to the palace and destroy it.


	16. Millennium Items Creation

__

The next day...

The Pharaoh got up and got ready. When he came back to his chambers Akeyana was still asleep. He just kissed her on the forehead and headed to his throne. He leaves a gold pendant with some inscriptions on it with a note, in her hand. He then, kisses her forehead and makes his way to the throne.

Meanwhile...

Inside the courtyard...

Nadia, Namu, and Teania are chatting in the courtyard. Nafatiri was still sleeping. 

Namu: I wish Akeyana was up so I can thank her for helping you Nadia.

Nadia: Yes, I owe her much thanks. I hope she makes it through.

Teania: I know she will.

Nadia: I can't believe they tried to kill me all because they wanted the Pharaoh. I was afraid this would happen that's why I wanted to leave this place. But then you guys came and gave me the confidence I needed to stay here and fight them off.

Teania: We are glad to have you as a friend and glad that you made it through the night.

Namu: Yes, I was sweating badly wondering how I could cure you then I prayed and thought about it for a while. I ran up stairs to ask Akeyana. I thought it was hopeless trying to get her to talk but I didn't give up.

Nadia: It was so scary. Having a near death experience.

Teania: Yes it is. It makes you wonder and think about where are you going when the time comes.

Namu: That's true.

As the 3 girls sat and talked about their future. Akeyana finally woke up.

Inside Pharaoh's chambers...

Akeyana rubs her eyes and notices a note and gold pendant with inscriptions on it, in her hand. She opens the note and it reads: "I don't know if you will wake up anytime soon or not, so I want to give you this. It is for all the things you have done for me and for saving Nadia. Thank you Akeyana, I will always love you". 

Akeyana smiled and looked at the pendant's inscriptions it reads: "Your love is pure as Gold and your beauty never fades, I love waking up every morning just to be with you everyday. Your majestic light shines day and night and your heavenly presence is a beautiful sight. You will always be a Goddess in my eyes a Goddess so magical you can turn back the hands of time. What would I do if some strange morning, I opened up my eyes to find you gone, I can't imagine how I would survive it I can't imagine how I would go on. There would be nothing left If I couldn't be with you, there is nothing to live for, nothing to hold in my arms, nothing to kiss and nothing to make love to, you will always be in my heart whether I am near or far our love shines like the bright north star".

Akeyana cried as she read the poem. She put the pendant around her neck and held it close to her heart. She then got up and got herself ready. She headed down to the throne and as she was walking she saw Priest Aknadean inside his room sleeping. She decided to go in and check on him.

Akeyana knew that Priest Aknadean was Pharaoh Akumkanoon's brother so she wanted to ask why Bakura acts so violently. Priest Aknadean is woke but he is still in pain. 

Akeyana: I just came to see if you are feeling better.

Priest Aknadean: I am, a little.

Akeyana: That's good but ummm, can I ask you something?'

Priest Aknadean: What is it?

Akeyana: Why does Bakura act like this? Why does he torture people and why does he want to kill people?

Priest Aknadean: It is a long story.

Akeyana: I got time.

Priest Aknadean: Well then I'll tell you. 20 years ago when the Pharaoh was just a baby in his mothers beautiful arms. In order to protect the kingdom from the enemy that was going to attack in the next 7 days. We needed something to protect our people from the Kuruelnians. We did not have the military strength to fight them. These people used to make tombs but the city turned into a city full of thieves or as some people call it Thief Town. 

I consulted with my fellow Priests and we decided to use a spell in The Book of Millennium Magic, which has been passed down in our kingdom since ancient times. Those who understand the magic recorded in this book, will have the ability to manipulate an army of Gods and Demons. If this book was to ever fall into the enemies hands they could cause a threat to the whole continent. At first we were not able to understand what was in the book but, after decoding it, we got a spell which is the Alchemy of Darkness, Using a special technique an alloy can be transformed into a precious metal to make seven treasures and mysterious powers can be acquired. 

The Pharaoh was hesitant about the plan but decided it was the only way and we went on as planned. We used a spell to create the 7 millennium items that our present today. By doing so we had to sacrifice 99 Kuruelnian people. Alchemy of Darkness, that is the agreement ceremony of God and Demon. No one realized that Bakura as a young boy was watching such a painful and crucial event. We sacrificed the people in Kuruelna village but not all of them were dead some got the chance to escape and fled to Atlantia. They pretended to be friends with the Atlantian people so that they would not be killed. The 7th day came and the Kuruelnian army was outside of the palace ready to attack. 

Only the Pharaoh and his 6 Priests fought the Kuruelnians. The Pharaoh and his 6 Priests used a shadow power to summon creatures and strike the enemy back. One of those creatures was Exodia. Bakura was hiding himself and watching The enemies attack each other.

Akeyana: Whoa. That's why Bakura acts the way he does. He probably feels that since you attacked him and sacrificed his people to make the millennium items, he would kill all the people here and take the millennium items for himself. 

Priest Aknadean: Bakura is still in pain from what he has been put through as a young boy.

Akeyana: That's sad.

Priest Aknadean: It had to be done.

Akeyana: That is a good point. His people did try to attack you all so you had no choice in the matter.

Priest Aknadean: Exactly.

Akeyana: Well, thanks for clearing that up for me.

Priest Aknadean: Anytime.

Akeyana closed the door and left still lost in thought, the Pharaoh was close behind still thinking to himself about what Priest Aknadean was talking about. 

Akeyana walked down and peeked around the corner and saw the Pharaoh and his Priests. Akeyana slowly walked up to the Pharaoh and he glanced at her and just stared. He had to look a second time to make sure he wasn't seeing things. All the Priests were surprised that she woke up. The Pharaoh got off his throne and hugged her. He lifted her off the ground and kissed her. He surely was happy this day. He now could put all his worries behind him.

Pharaoh: You scared me. I thought you were not going to make it.

Akeyana: I didn't realize I was asleep for so long.

Pharaoh: A lot has been happening.

Akeyana: Really, what happened?

Pharaoh: Well, to sum it all up for you, we had a little celebration. It was Nadia's idea. We had a pretty good time until Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me poisoned Nadia.

Akeyana: Is that why someone asked me information on the white flower.

Pharaoh: Yeah.

Akeyana: Is Nadia alive?

Pharaoh: Yeah thanks to you. I decided to banish them to the desert for eternity. I didn't want to but it had to be done.

Akeyana: I am so disgusted with Anak-su-ha-me. She would throw her own life away over something so stupid. But, you did what you had to do.

Pharaoh: Yes. I am relieved that you made it through.

Akeyana: Me too. It was scary. It felt like I was lost in another world.

Pharaoh: That's weird. 

Akeyana: Where is everybody?

Pharaoh: They are in the courtyard. Except for Nafatiri who is still sleep.

Akeyana: It figures. Every time she parties she always sleeps longer than she should. 

Pharaoh: We did have a long night but, Did you receive my gift?

Akeyana: Yes, Thank you for the pendant. I loved it. 

Pharaoh: Your welcome. I felt that you are really special to me so I wanted to give this to you. 

Akeyana: It is very sweet of you.

Pharaoh: I am glad you like it. I also wanted to give something else to you.

Akeyana: What's that?

The Pharaoh puts his arms around her waist and gives her a kiss. She smiles at him and walks off toward the courtyard. The Pharaoh returns to the throne.

Akeyana enters the courtyard and everyone sees her and runs toward her to give her a hug. She is happy that all her friends where there for her. They are happy to see that Akeyana is woke and alive. They all sit down and chat about what happened. Nafatiri woke up later on and almost had a heart attack when she found out that Akeyana was still alive. All is well for now.

Inside Priest Aknadean's room....

Zork Necrophedius: It is time for me to express my powers to the Pharaoh. Bakura cannot stay dead, he will be reborn again and continue on as planned.


	17. Revival of Darkness

__

The next day

Their is a dark shadow appearance in the sky. Zork Necrophedius is reviving Bakura. The soldiers see this and immediately inform the Pharaoh.

Soldier 1: My Pharaoh, it seems to be a problem going on outside.

Pharaoh: What kind of problem?

Soldier 1 : Bakura is has returned sir.

Pharaoh: What!!! Bakura!?! It can't be.

Akeyana: What's going on here?

Pharaoh: It seems Bakura has returned. I must leave.

Akeyana: Let me come with you.

Pharaoh: No, I must do this myself. I don't want you to get hurt. Promise me that you'll stay here until I return.

Akeyana: But, what if you don't come back.

Pharaoh: I want you to remember this for me.

Akeyana: Remember what?

The Pharaoh whispers his name in her ear.

Pharaoh: I love you.

Akeyana: I love you too. You better come back to me.

Pharaoh: I will.

The Pharaoh gives Akeyana a kiss and hug and then departs.

The Pharaoh and the Priests get onto the horses and ride outside. They see Bakura and become shocked. On the other hand the Pharaoh looks at the top of the hill outside the palace and sees Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me. They are Zork's new slaves. They stare back and then disappear.

Bakura: Your time has come Pharaoh. Today will be that day.

Bakura summons Diabound who is now more powerful than ever. While the Pharaoh summons Osiris and the Priests summon their monsters. The battle begins. As Diabound delivers powerful blows to the Pharaoh and Osiris his energy quickly decreases. Diabound destroys Priest Karim's Ka and continues to deliver assaulting blows to the Pharaoh, the Priests and their monsters. Bakura and Diabound ride towards the hill outside the palace. The Pharaoh does not have enough energy to summon another monster Therefore he Finally decides he does not want to lose anymore of his Priests so he chases Bakura alone, In order to destroy and end the battle.

Priest Shadah realizes that the Pharaoh hardly has any power left, thus he hurries to follow him. Bakura senses from the millennium ring that the Pharaoh is coming. He is waiting for him without running anymore. The Pharaoh is under serious injury, and he has reached Bakura who is waiting for him at the hill. 

Bakura: See the view of the kingdom and the palace. 

Pharaoh who usually stays on the throne inside the palace can't see it. What Bakura sees is the people's lives he can steal for his own. If becoming Pharaoh means to possess those things, he can become a greater king. 

Pharaoh: You will get nothing from my people. 

Bakura: I don't care what you say because I have finally won. 

Then, Diabound appears and destroys the ground below the Pharaoh's position. The Pharaoh had caught the land in time before he fell down. Bakura takes the millennium puzzle from him.

Bakura: Next I am going destroy your life. 

The Pharaoh has fallen down into the darkness. Priest Shadah who has just reached the hill is unable to save him. The Pharaoh falls into the darkness.

Inside the palace...

Akeyana is very worried about the Pharaoh and can't stand sitting here and waiting for him to return. Before she leaves she tells Namu to tell her sisters and Nadia, "not to worry about her and stay inside the palace". Then she grabs a horse and rides away. Namu spots her and tries to run as fast as she can to stop her. She is too late. Akeyana has left and Namu tries yelling for her to come back but she cannot hear her. She then quickly runs to tell Nadia, Teania, and Nafatiri that Akeyana has left.

Namu finds them in the garden and immediately runs to tell them.

Namu: Akeyana just got on a horse to search for the Pharaoh.

Nadia: What!?!!

Teania: Oh no.

Nafatiri: Dammit, how could she be so stupid.

Teania: Nafatiri please. I hope she is okay.

Nafatiri: Well lets get off our asses and go find her.

Namu: We can't we are liable to all get slaughtered. Also, Akeyana said "not to worry about her and stay inside the palace". 

Nafatiri: We have to worry. She is in danger. I can't sit around here knowing she could die.

Nadia: We must do as she says. 

Namu: She is right. We can pray for her. I prayed for Nadia last time and Ra has never failed me.

Teania: Then we should all pray.

They all sit in a circle, hold hands and pray hoping that everything is going to be alright.


	18. Kisara

__

Later on that day...

Inside Kisara's room...

She has just finished her meal when a soldier comes in. 

Kisara: What is this place?

Soldier 1: This is apart of the Palace's hospital. You have been asleep for 4 days, under the doctors care who were ordered by Priest Seto. 

Kisara has realized that the person whom she must thank is Priest Seto.

Soldier 2: You must come with us. It is Priest Seto's orders.

Kisara: Where are you taking me?

Soldier 1: You'll see when we get their now come with us.

The 2 soldiers take Kisara down to the Underground hall.

Meanwhile...

Priest Akunadean and Priest Seto are talking while they are walking towards the underground room. 

Priest Seto: I have found a girl who possesses a great Ka, during the Ka hunt in the village. In order to make sure, we will use the millennium eye to prove it again. 

Priest Akunadean: The kingdom is going to decline rapidly if the Pharaoh does not return because the Gods can't be summoned to protect the country. 

Priest Seto: We need to find a Ka with great power even more powerful than the Gods. 

Priest Akunadean: There is another important thing to remember. The person who controls that power will become the new Pharaoh. He must obtain greater power than the previous Pharaoh who has 3 Gods under his control.

Priest Akunadean is thinking about his son who may become the next Pharaoh in the future. Both of them reach the entrance to underground room where all prisoners are held. A guide in the form of an old, short, fat man named Gebeluk leads them to a prison downstairs. 

Gebeluk: This is the first time I have seen the High Priests visit such a terrible place like this. During Pharaoh Akunumkanon's era, this section was closed, thus the current Pharaoh has never known about this place. 

Priest Seto asks him about the process of extracting Ka from the prisoners. 

Priest Seto: I would like to know how to increase the Ka inside the peoples minds. 

Gebeluk: From my experiment, the Ka becomes greater when a person containing it is tortured. In order to accomplish that goal, the people have to be sacrificed. 

He then leads them both to special seats to see his results. Priest Seto is amazed when he sees two prisoners with giant Ka's fighting against each other, suspended above a field covered in sharp spikes. The loser will fall to his death. 

Gebeluk: The Ka of the prisoners was weaker until he increased them. 

Priest Seto is very surprised that he can do that. 

Gebeluk: First there were 10 people on battle field, they had to fight against one another without stopping for more than a day. Only the final winner will be released. So, to increase the power of people's Ka is the desire of survival.

Then the soldiers bring Kisara there. Gebeluk is very curious as to what level of her great Ka has. He thinks that there is some way to it figure out. The soldiers lead Kisara to see Priest Seto. She expresses her thankfulness for what Priest Seto has done to save her. 

Priest Seto: What is your name?

Kisara: ( in a polite tone ) My name is Kisara. 

Priest Seto is very curious as to how the great Ka was sealed in her mind. Kisara notices two giant Ka fighting against each other on the battle field. She is very frightened.

Kisara: Why have I been brought here and what is this place? 

Gebeluk: This is an underground prison, the battle field for increasing power of the prisoners' Ka. 

Kisara wonders what he means by Ka while Priest Seto wonders if she really has any idea of the existence of her great Ka. 

Priest Seto: Ka is the hidden spirit in human's mind.

Not everybody can see and control it, however Kisara is able to do that as a gift from God. 

Gebeluk: We should start testing her power by the same method as the other prisoners that are being put through. Send her to the battle field! It is his belief that her Ka should appear and defend her when she is in danger and scared. It will be easy for her to win against the other prisoners if she really harbors God. 

Priest Seto is anxious because it is very dangerous for Kisara, who still has no idea how to control her own Ka. However, his father, Priest Akunadean, agrees with his servant and tells Priest Seto to continue testing. 

Priest Akunadean: The palace lacks the protection from the Gods because of the Pharaoh's disappearance. The kingdom will be destroyed if he doesn't attain a greater power. 

Priest Akunadean is thinking about having his son get the power of God. Somehow, Priest Seto feels an evil from his father's deeper eye. His words feel so cold that Priest Seto is unable to say anything. 

Priest Akunadin: Take her onto the battle field!!!

Priest Seto agrees to his father's order and tells Kisara to prepare herself. Poor Kisara is forced to go in across the bridge connected to the battle field. She becomes very scared when she sees the giant Ka and the prisoners fighting against each other. The two prisoners notice her and wonder if she is also a prisoner. Still, they don't care who she is and they would like to have a short break by changing the target to her. Both of the prisoners Ka's turn to Kisara. Priest Seto looks stricken but can't do anything but wait and see. 

It is then, that both of the giant Ka charge towards Kisara. At that time, Kisara should summon her Ka to protect herself when she is scared. However, Kisara does nothing. She closes her eyes and stands still. Priest Seto realizes that she is preparing to die without even trying to fight, so he summons his Ka, Dious, to stop the battle. However, the prisoners don't stop and continue attacking both of them. In fact, Priest Seto would like to save the prisoners' lives but now he has no choice in their fates.

Priest Seto holds Kisara's arm and lets Dious cut the chains hanging the battle field. The battle field plunges into the darkness and he is left hanging on a chain and holding the girl who has fallen unconscious. The first prisoner fell to his death, but the second prisoner survived because of his Ka's ability to act as a spider. The Ka spun a spider web to hang the prisoner and capture Dious. Without protection, Priest Seto is being attacked by that Ka. Suddenly, there is a bright light appearing from the unconscious girl. A White Dragon appears to protect both of them.


	19. The Pharaoh is Found

__

A great power is released while Kisara is unconscious. Her Ka in the form of a White Dragon, appears facing against the Ka of the prisoner as both of them are in danger. Priest Seto tries to call her in an attempt to wake Kisara up. If she doesn't wake, her Ka can do nothing. 

Gebeluk: Do not to wake her up. The Ka of people are usually controlled by their Ba (Good mind) inside their minds. In the case of Kisara, her white dragon is Ba which can control itself. When she wakes up, it is possible that the dragon may disappear, so Priest Seto you can't do anything. 

The prisoner's Ka continues attacking both of them. The White Dragon moves its tail to surround the bodies of Priest Seto and Kisara to protect them, then it starts releasing a great power from its mouth. An incredible light is released and destroys both the Ka and the prisoner. 

The light is so powerful, that it pierces through the above ground and climbs up into the sky. The soldiers on the upper ground are all surprised. The two Priests and the servant are also amazed with what they've just seen. Priest Seto carries Kisara back from the battle field. There is no longer any doubt of her power. Priest Seto lets the soldier take Kisara back to her room. She feels much tired from such a cruel battle. 

Gebeluk: The Ba of Kisara separated from her mind and was able to move by itself. It is possible that the girl will not remember anything when the White Dragon is out, so she has never realized about her hidden power. 

Both Priest Akunadean and Priest Seto do believe that power of the Dragon can beat the power of darkness and of Diabound and even the three Gods of the Pharaoh. Kisara is a special case that no one has ever seen before. Because her Ka appears during unconsciousness, it means that her Ka and Ba are merged together.

This means the white dragon can freely move and just lives in her mind as a receptacle. Priest Akunadean is thinking about letting his son become the White Dragon's receptacle. The problem with this is that if a person loses her own soul (Ka and Ba), she will die. 

Priest Akunadean: Priest Seto, the power of God would belong to you after she passes away. 

Priest Seto was shocked at Priest Akunadean's and Gebeluk's words. Priest Akunadean also thinks that next the throne and the title of Pharaoh will pass to his son. Priest Seto quickly changes the subject. 

Priest Seto: Priest Akunadean, go back and check on any news about the Pharaoh. 

Priest Seto hasn't realized that Priest Akunadean is his father. Priest Akunadean plans to make his son be king by giving him the power of God. He would like to do something for him as a father despite that he already sold his spirit to darkness.

Meanwhile...

The Pharaoh is still alive. He is frightened when he wakes up and sees a mysterious man in an ancient mask. The Pharaoh is seriously injured and he tries to remind himself of the situation, which is that the thief Bakura took his millennium puzzle. 

Mysterious Man in Mask: You should not move, stay still for a while. 

The Mysterious Man in the Mask is a person who controls memory.   


Mysterious Man in Mask: The final war is about to start. 

The stranger then goes out of the cave and the Pharaoh asks him to wait, trying to follow him out. The mysterious man then disappears. The Pharaoh finds himself in a cave on the hill above his kingdom.

Meanwhile...

Priest Shadah and the soldiers are still looking for the Pharaoh around the valley. Priest Shadah is very worried that he couldn't protect the Pharaoh, so the Pharaoh fell into Bakura's trap. He can't go back to the palace without knowing that the Pharaoh is alive. 

Soldier 1: The great thief went back to Kuruelna village located near the Valley of the Kings. 

They continue to search. Priest Shadah notices something flying in the sky. It is the Ka Superia of the Priestess Ishizu. Priest Ishizu is also looking for the Pharaoh. At this moment, the Pharaoh is injured and is trying to move himself out of the cave. He thinks about the Mysterious Man in the ancient Mask who said that he was a memory-world controller. Also, he is worried about how many days have passed since he fell unconscious and if the palace is safe and if Akeyana and the others are safe. He can't stay still and do nothing. Akeyana follows Priest Ishizu and her Ka on their horse in search of the Pharaoh.

He has to retrieve the millennium puzzle from Bakura as soon as possible. As the Pharaoh exits out of the cave, Superia finds him. 

Inside the Palace...

Priest Seto is looking at Kisara sleeping in a separate prison. Also, he is thinking about the current situation. Taking out the White Dragon means her death. Priest Akunadean is still trying to convince him to take that power and become the next receptacle and the king regardless of Kisara's life. Priest Seto doesn't understand why such a leader of the Priests like Akunadean, who usually has given kindness to the prisoners, is acting so strangely. 

It seems that Priest Akunadean's eye is full of evil. Priest Seto has reached his current position because Priest Akunadean taught him a lot of knowledge after Priest Seto's father supposedly died in battle ( Priest Seto hasn't realized yet that Priest Akunadean is his real dad). He turns his thoughts back to the Pharaoh. His responsibility is to protect the Pharaoh. Then a solider comes in and reports that the Pharaoh is safe. Priest Seto looks surprised and laughs very loudly. He orders the soldier to quickly move Kisara to the other room where no one can find her. When Priest Akunadean is told that the Pharaoh is safe, he looks very frightened. 

Inside the main hall of the palace...

The soldiers and the Priests assemble and look glad when they are confirmed by Priest Ishizu that Pharaoh is safe. 

Priest Ishizu: Priest Shadah is also safe and he is going to rescue the Pharaoh. However, the millennium puzzle was stolen by Bakura. Priest Shadah got a trace of the great thief who returned and hid himself in Kuruelna village. Akeyana has decided to follow Priest Shadah so that she may see the Pharaoh. 

Inside Teania's room...

Teania hears this and becomes worried about the Pharaoh. She looks up at the ceiling in her room and sighs. She wants him to be okay.

Teania: ( Every time he is in danger I feel so weird like I want to do something but I can't, I want to help him, I want to know that he is safe, I think I love him.)

Nadia knocks on the door.

Teania: Come in.

Nadia: What's going on? Why has everyone left?

Teania: Priest Ishizu has found the Pharaoh and everyone has gone to Kuruelna to fight Bakura.

Nadia: Okay, well I hope everyone returns safely. But, did they find out where Akeyana is?

Teania: She is with Priest Shadah and they have found the Pharaoh. More than likely she will be sent back to the palace and the Priests and the Pharaoh will make there way to Kuruelna.

Nadia: I've heard many horrible stories about that awful place.

Teania: Me too. At least I know Akeyana is safe.

Nadia: I hope she returns back to the palace and doesn't try to sneak into Kuruelna by herself. She could get killed.

Teania: I know. But it would be pointless for us to try and find her when we don't know exactly where she is and everyone has left.

Nadia: I know.

Teania: Don't give up the hope. She is safe. All we have to do now is worry about the Pharaoh and his Priests making it out alive.

Nadia: Yes.

A tear falls out Nadia's eye.


	20. The arrival at Kuruelna or Thief town

__

At the Valley...

The soldiers, Priest Shadah, and Akeyana find the Pharaoh at the valley. Priest Shadah reports to him where Bakura is and Akeyana runs over to hug him. The Pharaoh decides not to go back to the royal palace because he hasn't gotten back the millennium puzzle that he inherited from his father. So, he makes a command to follow the thief Bakura to Kuruelna village. 

Priest Shadah: Do not go I beg of you please return to the palace. 

Pharaoh: Bakura may plan to attack the kingdom again. Then the villagers will also be in danger. Kuruelna village will be the final battle. 

Akeyana: At least your alright. I was worried about you.

Pharaoh: I was worried about you too but, you shouldn't be here. You should go back to the Palace and stay with Nadia and your sisters.

Akeyana: I want to stay with you until this is all over with.

Pharaoh: No, this is a dangerous village and it would be unsafe to take you here. I don't know what's in here myself but, you cannot come with us.

Queen Akeyana: But, I have to do something.

Pharaoh: Go back to the palace. 

His tone started to get deeper and angrier. Akeyana rode away towards the palace. 

Priest Shadah: What now?

Pharaoh: We must head to Kuruelna and fight Bakura and end it all.

Priest Shadah: Whatever you decide Pharaoh I am with you all the way.

Pharaoh: Thank you.

So, Priest Shada has no choice. He tells Priest Ishizu through Superia to send a troop of men toward Kuruelna village. He will go with the Pharaoh. Priest Akunadean looks frightened again when he hears the name of the village. The Pharaoh, Priest Shadah and the soldiers are all riding horses going toward Kuruelna village. When they arrive, they see that the town is in ruins. Everything looks dark. There are some spirits flying around the village. Everyone gets an unusual feeling. 

The Underground of the village... 

Bakura is sitting on a tablet of millennium items. The millennium ring tells him by pointing that the Priests have reached the village. He welcomes them to the village of thieves or village of death.

In the desert...

As Akeyana rides towards the palace she stops and turns back but she hears something and continues forward. Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me are on horses in front of her.

Hatsu-ha-met: Well, well a pleasure meeting you here.

Akeyana: What happened to you guys.

Ra-ta-su-nat: We belong to Hades now. Our orders where to go to the palace and destroy it.

Akeyana: You have to fight me first.

Anak-su-na-mun: Fine, but you will regret it.

Anak-su-ha-me: After we are through with you we will destroy this kingdom.

Akeyana: You will not.

Hatsu-ha-met: I will summon Dark Necrophobia.

Ra-ta-su-nat: I will summon Maha Vailo.

Anak-su-na-mun: I will summon Goddess of the Third Eye.

Anak-su-ha-me: I will summon Harpie Lady.

Hatsu-ha-met: It is impossible for you to defeat all of our monsters at once.

Akeyana: My Cosmo Queen has twice the powers of all your monsters combined. Light will always prevail over dark.

Hatsu-ha-met: Light will rot in hell along with your soul.

The 4 girls charge at Akeyana and the Cosmo Queen destroys Maha Vailo. They continue attacking her and Akeyana helps by using her own strength that she inherited from being the warrior that she is. She knocks Anak-su-na-mun off of her horse and destroys her Goddess of the Third Eye. Akeyana is in the lead so far. She knows that Anak-su-ha-me's monster is weak but Hatsu-ha-met is a different story. She plans to deal with her after she destroys the Harpie Lady.

They continue riding and Akeyana manages to lead them away from the Palace. Akeyana has just been hit by Dark Necrophobia and is knocked off the horse. She runs after it quickly and jumps back on it. Just then the 3 girls hear a loud noise and turn to see that a huge army is going forward to Kuruelna village. Shimon also comes and is much concerned about the Pharaoh, who is unable to summon Gods because of losing the millennium puzzle to Bakura. Priest Seto intends to destroy the thief Bakura by himself this time, while Priest Karim worries about if the Pharaoh is safe. Priest Akunadean suffers because of the fact that he has to return to the miserable village in his memory. 

They meet Akeyana along the way and then the Priests help her by summoning there Ka's and destroying the opposing force. Hades is upset by this. They have failed him so he destroys all four of them.

Priest Seto: I thought you were with the Pharaoh.

Akeyana: He sent me back to the Palace.

Priest Seto: You may as well come with us then. It is not safe for you to ride back to the Palace alone.

Akeyana: Okay.

At Kuruelna Village... 

The Pharaoh wonders what kind of catastrophe happened in this city. A soldier comes to report that he has found a hidden door to an underground passage. Some soldiers are investigating it. Priest Shadah reminds them to be careful because Bakura may be there. The soldiers go downstairs and find an underground temple. Bakura is there and ready for them. The spirits start attacking the soldiers viciously and their screams can be heard by the Pharaoh and his Priest. 

A soldier shouts to stop the Pharaoh from coming in because this place is full of intensely hateful spirits. Bakura is amazed when he realizes that the Pharaoh is still alive. He challenges him to come beneath temple of dead spirits if he would like to get the millennium puzzle back. Priest Shadah stops him, telling him not to go and to wait for the other Priests to arrive. The Pharaoh reminds himself about his father's word when he gave him the millennium puzzle. Whatever happens, he has to bring justice to his people.

The Pharaoh doesn't desire the death of his soldiers, so he decides to go down and face Bakura. He intends to take his father's treasure back by himself. Bakura welcomes him and Priest Shadah to hell. He lets them see a lithograph engraved in form of seven millennium items. The Pharaoh remembers this and that is the tablet that is inside his memory. Bakura explains that this tablet is linked to another world. Seven millennium items were created here by lives of people in Kuruelna village. The previous Pharaoh desired a great power, so he sacrificed innocent people for a dark ritual. 

At this moment, the many spirits of the dead are full of hate and hungering for revenge against the royal family of the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh is amazed. He doesn't believe what his father has done. Bakura lets the spirits attack the Pharaoh and Priest Shadah. Both of them are unable to resist. 

The spirits surround their bodies and hurt them. Bakura would like the Pharaoh to pay for his father's sins. The Pharaoh feels very confused. He doesn't understand anything and would like to know the truth. Then, the picture of Priest Mahado sealed in a tablet comes to his mind. Suddenly, the spirits are scattered from the Pharaoh. Bakura is amazed when he sees the Magician of Illusion or Black Magician appear to protect the Pharaoh. Priest Mahado, the forever servant of the Pharaoh, is returning.


	21. The Truth Unfolds

__

Inside the underground temple...

The Magician of Illusion or the spirit of Priest Mahado appears to protect the Pharaoh. Bakura feels very furious. It isn't possible for Pharaoh to summon Gods without a millennium puzzle. However, Priest Mahado's Ba, is a free spirit coming out whenever to save Pharaoh. The Pharaoh is very surprised if he is the true spirit of Priest Mahado. 

Priest Mahado: (speaking to the Pharaoh) Stand up my Prince, I am a spirit that is able to move only by your desire. You must continue fighting.

Pharaoh: My will to fight has perished. What Bakura has ever said about an evil and justice at the royal palace, Bakura said the truth for a change. My dad sacrificed people for justice and peace for the kingdom. But I am still very confused. 

Priest Mahado: Pharaoh Akunumkanon never realized the initiation of the millennium items. He understood everything about how the millennium items had been created and also felt darkness inside the millennium ring. When I became a millennium ring holder and a Priest, I sealed the evil of the millennium ring and told Pharaoh Akunumkanon the whole story. Of course, Pharaoh Akunumkanon had suffered and had been ill until he passed away. it is my fault. If I hadn't told the previous Pharaoh about that story, the Pharaoh wouldn't have died so quickly. But you must remember that the desire of your father was to bring peace to the kingdom which has remained and descended upon him. If he leaves the millennium items to Bakura, the world as well as the kingdom will be brought into darkness. 

Bakura lets a lot of flying spirits strike the Pharaoh and Priest Mahado. The Pharaoh understands everything now and he is ready to fight in the name of the king. The spirits are all reflected and disappeared by the magic power of Priest Mahado. Bakura releases his great spirit beast, Diabound. The Pharaoh is much amazed when he sees Diabound which has much more power than when it first attacked the royal palace and when he came back to the palace again. 

Bakura: The power increase comes from the power of stolen millennium ring and millennium puzzle. 

Pharaoh: ( speaking to Priest Mahado) Be cautious of Diabound's ability of copying any enemy's ability against which it ever strikes.

Diabound begins attacking by using Thunder Force of Osiris. Priest Mahado can defense itself by his magic power to open a small-whirl dimension and absorb Diabound's attack. 

Pharaoh: ( speaking to Priest Mahado) Diabound also has another ability which is passing through the walls. 

Behind Bakura, another small-whirl dimension appears. The Power of Diabound is absorbed into the first whirl dimension and it is released from the second whirl dimension. The attack misses Bakura but destroys a pole instead. Bakura thinks that Priest Mahado's attack fails. The Pharaoh lets him see it again. The pole is collapsing upon the tablet of millennium items. Bakura lets Diabound hold it up. That is what the Pharaoh is waiting for. While Diabound is protecting the tablet, it can't hide itself into the wall and it cannot even protect itself. 

Pharaoh: This stone will be your grave Bakura. 

Then, Priest Mahado fully attacks Diabound by magic power. The thief Bakura is much hurt.

Meanwhile....

At the palace...

Nadia has lost it and is running around worried and scared about what might happen to them. Namu slaps her to calm her down and she is finally calm. Nafatiri is keeping watch outside with Teania.

Teania: I can feel that the darkness is present.

Nafatiri: Really?

Teania: Yes, really. I hope everyone makes it out safely.

Nafatiri: What if they don't?

Teania: Then we will deal with it if something does happen. We must keep our hopes up and pray for them. I wish I could be by his side then I know everything will be okay. I will feel much safer and calmer in his arms.

Nafatiri: Who the hell are you talking about?

Teania: Someone. It is not important anyway.

Nafatiri: Well since we are speaking our minds now I must tell that I worry about you. Sometimes I think you are lost in another world of your own.

Teania: I am fine really.

Nafatiri: Whatever, if you say so.

Back to the Battle...

While Diabound is holding the collapsing pole and is unable to protect itself, it is strongly attacked by Priest Mahado. The Pharaoh urges Priest Mahado to continue attacking while Diabound still can't save itself. Priest Mahado starts attacking with his magic power. Bakura lets Diabound use the pole like a shield to block Priest Mahado's strike. At this point, the anger and power of Diabound is up to the maximum level. Bakura didn't expect the millennium item tablet to be the target. It is an important factor of exchanging a contract with Zork for gaining dark power. 

Bakura can't let it be destroyed. He has also realized that Diabound can't fight and protect the stone tablet at the same time. So by power of the millennium items Bakura is holding, he summons two Ka's to protect the tablet. Priest Shadah hardly believes that Bakura is great enough to summon two Ka at one time. Bakura activates the special ability of Diabound called Camouflage of Darkness or hiding itself inside the darkness. Diabound's appearance disappears and merges with the darkness. The Pharaoh and Priest Mahado try to figure out where Diabound is. 

It can exist everywhere, even the wall of the floor around the underground temple. Priest Shadah has an idea in which he uses his millennium key to a summon Ka called the twin headed jackal warrior with his special ability he is able to find out the position of the enemy hiding inside the wall. Suddenly, the twin headed jackal warrior throws a blade with a chain straight to one side of the wall. Bakura tells him that he gets the correct position. 

The top body of Diabound appears and catches the blade. The Pharaoh lets Priests Mahado attack at once while the target still remains. Bakura tells him that it is too late. Diabound has been ready for attacking it first. There is the bottom part of Diabound in the form of a snake coming out from behind the Pharaoh. It releases Thunder Force straight to him from his back. Priest Shadah lets the twin headed jackal warrior protect Pharaoh and block the attack while he jumps to move the Pharaoh out of way. The twin headed jackal warrior is then destroyed. Priest Shadah is hurt. 

He tries to tell Pharaoh to run away. Diabound starts camouflaging into the darkness again. The Pharaoh lets Priest Mahado randomly attack the ceiling. Bakura reminds him that it isn't effective to attack randomly without an exact target. A shadow of Diabound hiding inside the darkness is moving closer behind the Pharaoh again. Bakura is certain that this must be the end of the Pharaoh. However, the Pharaoh tells him that now he knows the position of Diabound. Bakura is surprised when he sees Diabound's appearance coming out because of the light shining through the ceiling of the underground temple. The Pharaoh reminds him that he didn't let Priest Mahado attack without reasons but he intended to create the holes on the ceiling for the light that is able to shine down. Priest Mahado quickly attacks again. He then releases his dark magic power toward Diabound.

Back to the palace...

As Teania is sitting down outside of the palace keeping watch over it with her sister Nafatiri, Teania is suddenly getting a bad feeling and she starts seeing these visions of Akeyana fighting Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me. She then saw the Priests come to help Akeyana and all of their Ka's were destroyed. Then she saw a dark cloud form around Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me and there souls were sucked out and these evil creatures were feeding on their corpses. When Teania saw this vision she immediately vomited and started crying. Nafatiri went to go get some servants to clean up the vomit and she helped Teania to her feet so that she could go to her room and lie down.

As Teania lied down in her room, Nafatiri went to inform Namu and Nadia. She returns with them and a cold cloth to put across her forehead.

Inside Teania's room...

Nadia: What happened Teania?

Teania: I had this horrible and disgusting vision of Akeyana and Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me.

Nafatiri: You had a vision of those 4 hell raisers.

Namu: That's very weird. Is Akeyana alright? Maybe these visions you are having is a sign for you.

Nadia: I think so too.

Teania: Well, I'll tell you what I saw, but it was very graphic. Are you guys sure you want to hear it?

Nadia: I know I am sure. I have a pretty strong stomach.

Namu: Me too.

Nafatiri: Well, I don't but I still want to hear it anyway.

Teania: Okay, then. My vision was of Akeyana, Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me fighting each other. Akeyana was wining but the last 2 Ka's were hard to beat for her since she only had 1 monster. You guys already know that the Priests were on there way to Kuruelna right? They stopped to help Akeyana defeat them and as soon as they defeated Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me, a dark cloud formed around the 4 girls and there souls were taken. Then this dark cloud let out these ugly looking creatures that looked like they came straight out of hell and they devoured Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me bodies.

There was silence for a few moments after Teania said that. Even though they hated them, that was the worst punishment inflicted on those girls.

Nadia: What kind of sick ass bastard would do such a thing?

Namu: Hades.

Nafatiri: I thought Hades was just a myth.

Namu: You are sadly mistaken. After hearing this it is clear to me that Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me couldn't have survived out in the desert without making a deal with Hades. I believe they made a deal with him and they were probably headed toward the palace to kill us as Akeyana was returning. They lost the battle and Hades is not a person who shows mercy to anyone. Therefore, they died.

Nafatiri: Goodness gracious. I hated them but I didn't want them to go out like that.

Nadia: Mean either.

Teania: It was so scary and sad I just had to cry. They would have been better off if they did not argue with us constantly than we wouldn't have to go through this bullshit.

Teania hits the wall and begins to cry even more. Nadia sits on the bed with her and gives her a hug.

Nadia: It will be okay. Just pray that they have gone to heaven.

Namu: Maybe there is a way to get there souls back.

Nafatiri: I hope so. But, that is going to take some time and a lot of thinking.

Namu: Leave it to me than. There has to be someway to get there souls back, maybe the millennium items could help us out.

Nafatiri: Well then we are just shit outta luck because the Priests will not help us get their souls back.

Namu: We can't give up now, it is worth trying for.

Teania: I am with you Namu.

Nadia: Hello? have you considered the fact that Hades is God of the Underworld and he can slaughter us at any time if we try to do something so dangerous.

Namu: I am well aware of all that but, one thing you missed is that if you make a bargain with Hades he will grant it, if you fulfill his task. Just like when Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me promised to give there souls to him if he let them live and he granted there wish but they did not complete the task at hand. Therefore, they suffered the consequences.

Nafatiri: But what if we are not strong enough. 

Namu: The Pharaoh owns 3 Gods and I am sure that he can pull it off.

Nafatiri: Then how come he didn't do that as he was fighting Bakura?

Namu: Summoning all 3 Gods to the field will take a tremendous amount of Ba from himself and he did not have enough.

Nafatiri: Oh yeah.

Namu: I want to try and find a way. That's the least I can do until everyone returns.

Teania: I am with you all the way Namu.

Nadia: I guess I'll help you.

Nafatiri: We are in this together.

Namu: Thanks guys. I will do some research and Nafatiri and Nadia I want you two to keep watch over the palace.

Nadia: Okay then.

Nafatiri: Lets do it.

Namu: Teania, I want you to rest. If you have anymore visions notify us immediately.

Teania; Okay, thanks Namu.

Namu: Anytime. 

Namu has been looking in tons of books wondering how to retrieve their souls back. She feels weird helping them out since they almost killed Nadia but she will stop at nothing and find any way possible.


	22. The Battle Continues

__

Diabound is strongly attacked by Priest Mahado. Bakura is slowly getting weaker. The Pharaoh wonders whether the attack could beat him or not. Though Bakura has an injury, he and Diabound still have enough power to continue the battle. He has accepted that the power of the magician was powered up. No matter what, he still plans to kill all the Priests, the Pharaoh, and take all the millennium items, to perform the dark ritual which is, exchanging power with Zork. Both Diabound and Bakura stand up again ready to continue the battle. 

Bakura powers up the crucial way. All dead spirits of the Kuruelna people are flying around the temple merged into his body, so the power of Diabound is fully powered up. The Power of hate is together with Bakura and changes the form of Diabound to the maximum level. Bakura lets Diabound attack. The Pharaoh is surprised that Bakura didn't activate Diabound's camouflage ability. He tells Priest Mahado to be careful for its hidden power. Because of the light shining down from the ceiling, camouflage of Diabound is useless.

Diabound's attack doesn't need that ability anymore. Without hidden the trick, whoever gets the first strike will prevail. Priest Mahado moves faster to attack with his dark magic power and strikes Diaboubnd but, it appears that Diabound is safe. The Magic power of Priest Mahado was blocked because of the aura shield formed by dead spirits. As a result, Diabound has a chance to attack. He highly counterattacks Priest Mahado. The magician was hurtled against the pole. The Pharaoh, also gets hurt. Priest Mahado's body seems to be unmovable. 

At this time, Diabound is going to continue attacking Priest Mahado. Priest Shadah tries to help him by summoning a Ka. While he is preparing to use his millennium key to summon it, Bakura's Ka which is protecting the millennium item tablet, launches a beam straight to his back. Priest Shadah gets hurt as the millennium key is knocked out of his hand. At this moment, Bakura takes it from him. 

The third treasure has already been under Bakura's hand. Nothing can save Priest Mahado anymore. Diabound strongly releases its power to him. Bakura is once surprised after the attack since Priest Mahado disappears. Mana in the form of the Dark Magician Girl appears to save him. The Pharaoh and Priest Mahado are amazed. At the ceiling with a hole, they see the usual body of Mana closing her eyes as she is praying. There are some soldiers around her. Just then, the Priests, Shimon and Akeyana have just reached the underground temple to face Bakura. 

Akeyana is relieved to see the Pharaoh and she runs over to hug him. He is shocked When he sees her there because she was supposed to be on her way back to the palace. He hugs her back but is angry that she is here in this dangerous place.

Akeyana: I know you didn't want me here but, Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me tried to kill me and your Priests saved me and they told me to follow them here because they didn't want me to go back to the palace alone. Please, don't be angry with me.

Pharaoh: I am not angry with you Akeyana but you must wait outside, not in here. I know you want to be by my side and I would like for you to always be here with me but, now is not the time and I cannot argue with you about it either. Just wait outside until I come out there.

Akeyana: Okay, I love you.

Pharaoh: I love you too.

As Akeyana is running out towards the exit, Bakura spots her and Diabound uses his Snakes to grab her by the legs and brings her over to Bakura. She starts screaming and watching Bakura's eyes as she tries to struggle and free herself. Diabound drops her in front of Bakura and he picks her up by pulling her hair. He is planning to use her so that he can piss off the Pharaoh and his Priests even more.

Bakura: Well, well what do we have here. 

The Pharaoh is angry and speechless right now. He doesn't believe what he is seeing and he is trying not to explode. Bakura starts rubbing on her very large breasts. Then the Pharaoh gets mad and begins to explode.

Pharaoh: Bakura you have done many things but this is beyond anything that you could have done to me. I will make sure that this temple will be your grave. 

Bakura ties her up onto a pole. He challenges the Pharaoh to a game. If he wins she will be free and if he loses this battle she will become Bakura's slave. A tear slowly escaped the Pharaoh's eye as he looked at Akeyana tied onto the pole. He was determined to win no matter what. He hit the floor with his fist as hard as he could and the floor seemed to crackle. 

Back to palace...

Namu was busy looking to find a way to retrieve Hatsu-ha-met, Ra-ta-su-nat, Anak-su-na-mun, and Anak-su-ha-me's souls back. Nafatiri was thinking about Atlantia and how it has been 4 years since they left. She wanted to go see it again. She missed her home because everything around here has been off the wall and she just wanted to get away and see her home. Nafatiri went into Teania's room to tell her.

Nafatiri: I want to go back to Atlantia.

Teania: Why?

Nafatiri: I just want to see how it has been since we left.

Teania: But you can't leave now. We all have to stand by each other and now we all need to stick together especially with the Pharaoh gone to fight Bakura.

Nafatiri: You are a strong girl and you always have been. I want to go alone and see Atlantia I promise I'll return.

Teania got up and hugged her sister, she was in tears and didn't want to let her go. She had no choice so she let Nafatiri go back to Atlantia. 

Nafatiri: I love you.

Teania: I love you too.

Nafatiri gathers her things and heads out the palace gates. She stops to tell Nadia and Namu goodbye and than she gets onto the camel and departs. Everyone waves goodbye to her and Teania drops to her knees crying. Namu and Nadia give her a hug and help her to her feet.

Nadia looked up into the sky and wanted to see the Pharaoh. She knew they all loved him so she wanted to go to Kuruelna and see the Pharaoh and his Priests. If she sees them she will feel better.

Nadia: Lets all go to Kuruelna.

Namu: What the hell are you on?

Nadia: I know you guys are frustrated and depressed as well as I am. I want to see the Pharaoh and I think we will all feel better if we see him.

Namu: We'll all get killed if we go there.

Teania: I want to see the Pharaoh.

Nadia: Come one Namu please?

Namu: Fine then, lets get ready and go.

The 3 girls gather up there things and take the horses and rode to Kuruelna. Namu was happy inside because she can see Priest Karim. She couldn't wait to get there and hold him in her arms.

Back to the Battle...

Shimon and all the Priests except Priest Akunadean are ready at the underground temple. Shimon is concerned about how the Pharaoh is doing. The Pharaoh feels okay but Priest Shadah is hurt. Everyone realizes that if they don't union there power, they can't beat Diabound and Bakura. There are 6 Priests, including Priest Mahado in form of the Black Magician, that remain now. Priest Mahado feels happy to see his student, Mana, with greater power. He admires that she has continued magic practice during the time he has been gone. Bakura is pleased by all Priests that are gathered together here. He doesn't have to waste time to collect all millennium items. Of the 6 millennium items, the puzzle, the ring and the Anhk, have already been in his hand. Tremendous power from the darkness is waiting for him. 

Akeyana is against the pole terrified of what she has seen and experienced. She desperately is trying to untie her hands but she can't and Diabound can kill her at anytime. She thought surely that Bakura was going to kill her but it made her wonder even more as to why he was being so generous and what is his plans.

Priest Seto summons Dious, Priest Karim summons Chaos of Dragon while Priestess Ishizu summons Holy Elf. They attack together and strike Diabound. Shimon asks Pharaoh to stay back and let the Priests handle the battle. Though the Pharaoh is fine, Priest Mahado lost a lot of power. So Mana gives her power to her teacher because she still has no idea how to fight. The Ka of the Priests gather together and attack Diabound from different directions. However, Aura Shield still appears to block all the attacks. Then Diabound destroys Holy Elf of Priestess Isis. While the Pharaoh is wondering how to defeat the great beast, Priest Seto is wondering why Priest Akunadean hasn't come down yet. 

Meanwhile...

On his way downstairs to the underground temple, Priest Akunadean is afraid to go down because of his bad dream. He gradually steps down with fear. Then he sees many dead spirits coming out and haunting him while other soldiers see nothing. 

Namu, Nadia, and Teania have just arrived in Kuruelna. They ride slowly and look around. They are frightened by this horrible Hell hole. They are surprised that the Pharaoh would come to such a terrible place. They continue looking around for the Pharaoh and his Priests but they hear nothing. It is dead silence throughout the village.

Back to the Battle...

Though the Priests help one another attack Diabound, they are blocked by Aura Shield. Finally, Priest Karim uses the power of the millennium scale to make fusion among Dious, Chaos of Dragon and Priest Mahado to become the greatest Ka.


	23. My Lost Love

__

By the unity of power sealed inside the millennium items, the Ka's, Dious of Seto and Chaos Dragon of Karim, are combined together into Dious Dragon. 

Priest Karim: This is the real power of millennium items that you can't activate. 

Bakura: Victory will still be mine.

Priest Mahado's power has also been increased tremendously. Bakura is certain that it still can't beat Diabound. Dious Dragon launches its beam straight to Diabound. Diabound also launches its power to counterstrike. The beams from both sides are against each other at the middle. 

Bakura: I can also unite Diabound's power as well as you Priests can. It is time for you to fear for your lives.

The bottom part of Diabound, (in form of snake) launches Thunder Force, (power of Osiris) to support Diabound's attack. At the current moment, the power of Diabound seems to be stronger. It pushes the beam of Dious Dragon back. Priest Seto uses power the of his millennium rod to activate Aura Sword of Dious to block and change the direction of the attack. Finally, the beam cuts Dious's right hand. Priest Seto is injured but not serverly. Dious Dragon takes this chance at once. As soon as the direction of Diabound's attack is changed, Dious counterattacks.

The attacks knocks down the pole Akeyana was tied to and now she is free. She crawls quickly to a corner to avoid the attacks. Trying to cross the path of their battle would be a death wish. Akeyana was scared beyond all reason. All she wanted was to get out of this underground Temple and leave. She really wanted to see her friends and sisters right now. She thought she would surely die because their were beams flying everywhere in all directions. What worried her the most was the Pharaoh and his Priests.

Meanwhile...

Nadia, Namu, and Teania were riding slowly through the village until they stopped because they had encountered two soldiers that were standing outside the Temple. They got off the horses and ran over towards the soldiers.

Nadia: Where are the Pharaoh and the Priests?

Soldier1: They are downstairs inside this underground Temple.

Soldier2: You can't go down there because it is too dangerous.

Namu: Whatever, come ladies lets bust a move and go down there.

Teania: Alright!

They barricaded through the guards and ran downstairs to the underground Temple. The spirits of Kuruelna started flying around them causing Nadia to stop. Just as soon as she stopped running, Teania and Namu fell onto her and they all went tumbling down the stairs. Shimon who was standing towards the entrance heard some noise. The floor started to rumble and Priestess Ishizu turned around but the other Priests, the Pharaoh as well as Bakura kept battling. They rolled down the stairs screaming at the top of there lungs, banging into the walls, and rolling over each other.

As soon as they came down they landed with a thud onto the floor. Even though they were in excruciating pain they laughed it off as Priestess Ishizu ran over to help them to their feet.

Nadia: My head hurts.

Namu: I am hurting all over.

Teania: Me too.

Priestess Ishizu: You know there are stairs inside this hell hole.

Namu: Nadia stopped while we were all running causing us, to all tumble down.

Teania: Luckily we landed on each other.

Priestess Ishizu: Well I am glad that your okay.

The 3 girls looked around and they saw a frightened Akeyana sitting in a corner. Teania was about to run over to her but Nadia and Namu pulled her back.

Namu: What the hell are you doing? You could get yourself killed if you go out there.

Teania: But Akeyana is in trouble.

Nadia: As long as she stays in that corner she'll be fine.

Akeyana spotted them and she waved at them as they waved back happily. She felt a little calmer now that her sister and friends were there but, she didn't see Nafatiri and she began to worry. Namu looked over at the battle field and she saw Priest Karim. She walked over behind a statue to get a closer view. As soon as he turned around Namu blew him a kiss. He smiled and waved back to her. What Namu didn't know was that all of her hopes and her dreams as well as her love was about to end.

Back to the Battle...

Bakura activated Aura shield to protect Diabound. Despite the unity of power, Dious Dragon can still do nothing. The Pharaoh says not to give up easily and keep on attacking to penetrate the Aura Shield. Priest Karim tries to let the power of Dious Dragon penetrate through Aura Shield. Bakura is amazed when he sees that Aura Shield is gradually being pierced. He hardly believes that the unity of power and hatred can be penetrated. 

Suddenly, without caution, Priest Karim was attacked by another Ka that had been protecting the millennium item tablet. Bakura takes the 4th millennium item, which is the millennium scale. Priest Karim falls down and is on the verge of death.

Namu runs over to him and holds him in her arms. He lies in her arms coughing up blood and struggling to breathe.

Namu: Don't you fucking die on me. I love you, I can't let you die.

Priest Karim: I'm sorry but it is all over for me. I love you too but I must leave you.

Namu begins to cry and lies her head onto his stomach as Priest Karim holds her shaken hand and puts a gold ring on her finger. She quickly lifts her head up and looks at her hand. She smiles and kisses Priest Karim and he dies.

Nadia and Teania watch on as they let out a few tears. Akeyana watches from the corner and she hits her fist against the wall. Namu's love is gone and her soul felt torn and bent. She wanted to die immediately so that she could be with Priest Karim but, Nadia and Teania pulled her away from his dead body.

Chaos Dragon also disappears as well as the effect of the fusion. Though Priest Karim is gone, his Chaos Dragon's attack could successfully create a small hole on Aura Shield. Pharaoh tells Bakura to take a look at his unity of power. He lets Priest Mahado who was standing by, to attack into the hole at once. Diabound is severely hit by Black Magic.

Teania, Nadia, and Namu hug each other as they cry for their friend, family, and fallen Priest. All they wanted now was for Bakura to be dead and they mostly wanted everyone to make it through these troubled times. Namu glanced happily at the ring that Priest Karim gave her and she smiled. She was glad she came here and said I love you one last time. Her love may be gone but there bond is forever.


End file.
